Tears of a Poet
by VioletCrystals
Summary: Katara and Zuko have painful past of heartache and heartbreak. But when they are forced to work together, will they rediscover the flame they once had? And did the flame ever really die, or did it just remain dormant for a year? ZUTARA
1. Algebra

* * *

**Okay guys! This is my very first fic so hit me with your harshest reviews! It could only help me become a better writer!**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Her eyes slipped up from the floor to the clock. _Damn thing's not moving_. Fifteen minutes to the end of Algebra 2. She looked down at her note book where she was supposed to be taking notes. Instead, she'd written random lines of poetry:

_Walk through the door to eight-o-four,_

_Got Problems on the board_

_And we got some more._

_Bell rings uh-oh! Jordan is late!_

_Ready to start the problems that we love to hate_

_Announcements are over, 'n period one has begun_

_Pencils are scratchin' to do the Do-Now number 1._

_Parabola problem from the CST,_

_And we can't factor to find the roots normally._

_Now Math becomes English class-_

_We write poems,_

_Using "A, B, and Cs,"_

_Then pluggin' in the numbers last._

_But here's the solution to solve this one fast:_

_Step one, take the opposite of B_

_Like if it was three, do the negative three._

_Second, plus and minus discriminate._

_Root of b-to-the-two minus four-a-c is legitimate._

_Then put that all on top of two doubled_

_Repeat for add and plus to avoid all trouble._

_A negative radical is like the tooth fairy,_

_Or Barney and Big Bird all imaginary._

_Simplify, don't forget to dot the "i",_

_Look to the sky, let out a sigh_

_Then snap back and start to cry_

_Cause Do-Now number two,_

_You don't know how to do._

_A familiar sickness sets over you,_

_It is your pitiful lack of ability,_

_To perform and calculate probability._

She smiled softly to herself. She loved to write, but she never showed her poems to anyone; in her eyes, they were not very good.

"Katara how about you?" she snapped her head up. Mr. Joad looked at her over his spectacles.

"Huh?"

"Come up to the board and solve the problem please."

"Why?" she asked puzzled. _He never calls on me._ Her classmates sniggered.

"Do you not know how?" he asked.

"Well... I-,"

"Maybe you should use the notes you've been taking so earnestly all class period."

"Notes? Oh! Yeah. Notes." She felt her face turn crimson as everyone's eyes turned to her.

"You have been taking notes have you?" he lifted an eyebrow and studied her face.

"Sure. You said you saw me yourself." more sniggers.

"May I see them?"

"Huh?" laughs.

"They _are_ just notes right?"

"Well..."

He came to her desk and took her notebook before she could protest. He read a few of the lines and chuckled. "So you like to write huh?" He peered over his glasses at her again. She stared at him and he flipped through her notebook even further. "See me after class please," he said when he was done. He slapped the notebook back down on her desk. "The homework for tonight is on the board, you have about ten minutes left of class to start it." He went and sat at his desk then started grading last weeks tests.

She looked her notebook again. _Great. This is just wonderful._ "Hey! Psst! Katara!" Behind her someone was tapping her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"Can I read what you wrote?"

"No!"

"Why not? Is it a love letter?"

"Sure Jordan. Don't talk to me."

"Who's it for?"

"It's for _you _of course!"

"Really?" perks up.

"No."

Sobers down. "Well fine Katara, but you don't know what you're missing out on, I mean, look at me!"

Katara turned at looked at him. He had his arms open like he was about to give a hug revealing bare white arms, and a skinny chest covered by a Quicksilver tee shirt. His blond hair fell over his forehead slightly and his ears stuck out pretty far from his head. He grinned foolishly and nodded enthusiastically. His blue eyes twinkle. "Huh? Eh? Not bad right Katara?"

Katara smoothed a lock of hair from her face and rolled her eyes. "Do your homework man."

"Okay, you just keep working on my letter."

"Shut up."

"I love you too."

She shook her head then looked up at the board and copied the homework down. Then she reached under her desk and pulled out her Algebra 2 book and opened it to the page of the night's homework.

"Quadratics... oh... fun," she murmured to herself sarcastically. She ripped a piece of paper out of her binder, then picked up her pencil and stared at the paper.

Blank blue lines...

Glaring up at me...

A gaze so intense...

I think they really see...

Hmmm... Unconsciously, her pencil started moving.

Take a look at these quadratics

Vague memory of Joad's lesson

Recalls some simple tactics

No...

quadratic... tactic...

Before she knew it, on her paper was another poem and she still hadn't even started her homework. _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Yes!

"Katara, come to my desk please." No!

"See ya lover!" Jordan tugged at her braid then jumped out of her reach before she could slap him.

She packed her binder and notebook into her silver and black tote bag, then picked up her Algebra 2 book and started towards Mr. Joad's desk. Then the door opened and a boy came in and stepped in front of her. Katara opened her mouth in protest. That was _rude_!

"I need to make up that test from last week." she recognized the boy's cool voice, his posture and dark, charcoal black hair and broad shoulders.

"I was here first_ Zuko_," she said forcefully.

"If you were, I wouldn't be ahead of you now would I?" He didn't even turn to look at her.

"You wouldn't be ahead of me if you weren't a stupid snobby selfish little son of-,"

"Katara! Zuko, I did ask Katara first if I could talk to her. Can you step aside please?"

At first Katara wasn't sure if he would move. But then he straightened up and turned around slowly and faced her. He looked down at her from beneath dark eyelashes and she glared back up at him. "Sure Mr. Joad," he said not taking his golden eyes off of her.

"Katara I wanted to talk to you about your grade in my class." His eyes shifted from one teenager to the other. They were still glaring at each other. "Katara?"

"I'm listening Mr. Joad. What about my grade?" she was determined to not be the first to look away. She hated Zuko.

"It's not very high."

"Oh?"

"Katara you're failing."

Now she breaks the gaze. "What?!"

"Looks like Princess isn't so perfect after all is she?" he smirked and Katara grabbed and squeezed the handle of her tote bag to avoid slapping him.

"Shut up Zuko!" then to Mr. Joad, "What do you mean I'm failing?!"

"I mean you have an 'F', and today I found out why. Katara, your notebook is full of p-,"

"Not notes I get it," she didn't want him to say poetry in front of Zuko especially. She heaved a sigh. "How can I bring it up?"

Mr. Joad shrugged. "Make up all the homework between now and the beginning of the quarter, a ton of extra credit and after school tutoring."

"I can't tutor anyone! I have track practice after school!"

"I meant _you_ need tutoring." she felt as if someone had just slapped her across the face. She'd never needed tutoring in her life!

"So Princess needs a tutor? What poor unlucky soul is going to have to put up with _you_ for an hour after school five days a week?"

Katara swung around on him. "You know what Zuko! I swear, if you don't shut up, I will kick you in the d-,"

"We have only one tutor and she is unfortunately very busy at the present moment. _But_," he looked at Zuko, "I have noticed something Zuko. You score very high on all of your tests, 95 and above, and your notebook is complete and your notes are taken very neatly and completely. You just never do your homework."

Zuko raised a hand. "Before you continue Mr. Joad, I just want to say the answer is no."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"Yes I do Mr. Joad, and I'm telling you now, it's not gonna happen."

"I need _you_ to tutor Katara."

Now she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Tutoring from _Zuko_!? "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Why do you hate each other so much?" Mr. Joad asked taking off his spectacles and running his fingers through his grey hair.

Katara grit her teeth and looked at him. "I don't _hate _him Mr. Joad. I _despise_ him, I _loathe_ him, and I would spit on him if we weren't in a classroom!" Katara said fiercely slapping her hands onto his desk.

Zuko scowled.

"For that little outburst, and for nearly defiling my classroom twice with your vanity, I am not going to give you a choice; you will work together after school starting today, or I'll fail you both. You have two weeks to get all of that homework and extra credit in. Zuko I'll excuse your test from last week." he put his glassed back on. "You may leave."

Katara sucked on the corner of her bottom lip then turned and looked at Zuko. "Library, 5:30, don't be late." Then she left the classroom and walked into the hall. Zuko cam behind her and stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"5:30's not going to work, I have baseball practice after school until 6."

"Then tell your coach you're busy." she walked around him but he caught her arm and dragged her back in front of him.

"Here's a thought! Maybe we could meet at the library at _6_:30 when it's good for both of us, and you could take your nose out of the air and stop acting like a little brat!" Katara's jaw dropped angrily.

"Maybe, we'll meet when _I_ want to meet and I'll just smack your stupid face for touching me!" She reached up to slap him but he caught her hand. She gasped and tried to smack him with her other hand but he caught that one and before she could knee him in an extremely sensitive area, he pushed her against the wall, and held her hands down to her side and pressed his body against hers so that she couldn't move.

He brought his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath. "6:30. Library." She glared at him through fiery blue eyes. He was way too close to her to be comfortable. She could feel his heart beating as if it were in her own chest, her legs backed against the wall were held there by his. His own golden eyes slipped from hers down to her mouth and he chuckled.

"Funny isn't it? Being in this position again, only last time was way different. After what happened I never thought I'd be here again."

"What happened had been your own doing."

His eyes hardened and he looked back into hers.

"I didn't start those rumors Katara."

"Sure. And I didn't walk in on you and Mai."

She felt him tense up and his grip on her wrists hardened slightly. She'd hit a nerve. "I'm not going to go through this with you again."

"Good. Because I'm not going to listen to you again," she said. They stared at each other again for a hard moment when it appeared as if the world had stopped. "Move," she said finally.

For a while, he kept still and looked at her. "6:30. Library." his hold on her wrists relaxed and he backed away slowly then opened the door and stepped aside for her to leave. Katara remained with her back against the wall for a second then straightened up, and grasped her tote bag.

"After you Princess," he said.

She walked out the door then looked back at him. "Stop calling me Princess," then stalked away leaving him staring at her back.

"You always were my princess, Katara," he said to her retreating figure softly. He swung his backpack over his shoulder. "And you always will be."

* * *

_Bring! Bring!_ "Hello?"

"Did you do as I asked you?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Good. My nephew is very hard headed, maybe two weeks with her will cause him remember what they had a year ago."

* * *

**There it is! My first chapter of my first fic! Review please and tell me if you want to read more! And all of my poems are completely original, you'll find them nowhere else, so review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Tutoring

**Thank you **_**Ariel4891**_** and **_**xNighttimeReaderx**_** for the reviews! Don't you feel special? My very first reviewers! This chapter is especially for you two!**

* * *

"We're doing six miles today and a track work out afterwards. We'll run down to the park, it's about three miles there and three miles back. When we get back, we'll rest for a few minutes get a drink of water then we'll do a mile simulation, that's a 400, a 600, then a 400 and then an all out 200. The purpose of the mile simulation is short rests. You'll get thirty seconds between each rest and after your last 400 you'll get fifteen seconds before your 200. The idea with the 200 is to train yourself to sprint when you're out of breath. Is there any questions?"

Katara and her teammates stood away from the sprinters, throwers and jumpers. They were like their own little family; the distance coach, Coach Ukap, referred to them as his children, and they referred to him as dad.

One of the boys raised his hand. "Uh, dad? You think we could run around the lake instead of the track work out?"

Coach Ukap stroked his chin and nodded thoughtfully. "I tell you what Peter, you can run around the lake _and _do the track workout afterwards. You'll be adding on an extra two miles but you could handle it right?"

The others broke out laughing and started teasing Peter and he only laughed along with them.

"Hey Katara," someone tapped her shoulder and she turned from her stretching and saw Jin motion with her eyes behind her. Katara looked up and saw the baseball players walking past them to the batting cages. Zuko was among them carrying his baseball bag over his shoulder.

He glanced in Katara's direction and she scowled back at him then turned on Jin. "What was that about?" she demanded angrily.

"You sure can hold a grudge girl. Why don't you just talk to him?" Jin asked lifting her leg onto the bleacher and stretching forward over it.

"Just stay out of my business okay?" she said fiercely. It seemed like everyone was always on her case about Zuko now.

* * *

6:28. _He's gonna be late isn't he? That is so like Zuko! _

She sighed and pulled her binder out of her bag and took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_Mr. Joad assigned tutoring at 6:30_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_Zuko not here soon I'll just leave early_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_stupid selfish spoiled little brat_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_I'd like to smack his head with his baseball bat_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_What the hell is wrong with his brain?_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_If I could I'd diagnose him insane!_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_The clock keeps ticking_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_The clock keeps tocking_

_Tick Tock- wait...Tocking?? Is that even a word?_

She looked down at her watch. 6:29 changed to 6:30. _He's late._

"Hello Princess. Hope I'm not too late for your majesty's tutoring." she jumped at the sound of his voice. He came from behind her and sat in the chair next to her dropping his baseball bag heavily on the floor.

Katara waved her hand in front of her nose. "Ew! Zuko you stink! That's why they put showers in the locker rooms!" He was still dressed in his baseball clothes and he had a hat covering his dark hair.

"Oh I'm sorry your _Highness_," he emphasized the highness with extreme sarcasm. "Am I a threat to your royal sensitive nostrils?"

Katara gave him a disgusted look then opened her Algebra 2 book. "Okay, what's the quadratic formula?" she asked scribbling down her heading onto a piece of paper. When he didn't answer she looked up at him. "What?" she asked irritably. He was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Princess, we covered the quadratic formula in eight grade Algebra 1."

"So I forgot some stupid formula, what's the big deal I'll just learn it again. Besides, Algebra 1 was three years ago." she flipped the pages in the book to the glossary. "Quadratic... formula... hm..."

Zuko snatched the book away from her and closed it.

"Hey!" she protested.

"The book is not going to help you, let me see your notes." he extended his hand to take her notebook but she held it out of his reach.

"I don't have any," she said quickly.

"What's that then that says 'Algebra 2 Notes notebook'?" he asked pointing at the notebook in her hands.

She looked down at it as if seeing it for the first time then back at him and blushed a slight pink. "There aren't any notes in it." she said.

"Then what's in there?" curiosity dripped heavily in his voice.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"Okay!" he recoiled his hands as if she were some venomous snake. Then he looked at her again and started laughing.

"What?"

"You're writing poetry again aren't you?"

"No!"

"Can I read it?"

"No!"

"So there _is_ poetry?"

"Zuko shut up!"

"Hey!" they both turned and saw the librarian standing behind them with her arms crossed glaring down at them over her glasses. She had a sharp upturned nose, and hawk like eyes sunk deep beneath her eyebrows. Wrinkles and age spots appeared randomly on her thin face.

"Yes Mis. Lopez?" they said in one voice.

"This is a library for goodness sake! One more outburst from you two and you will be forced to leave! And for the love of God take off that hideous hat!"

Zuko's hand went up to his head instantly and he removed his hat revealing a tangled mess of black hair. "Sorry Mis. Lopez." he murmured.

She looked at them both as if to commit their faces to memory. "One more, and you two are out." With that, she turned and stalked away with her nose held up in the air.

"She's seriously gotta take that stick outa her butt," Zuko said turning to his backpack and talking out his notebook.

"More like branch," Katara agreed resting her head her hand and drawing lines on her paper.

"Or trunk," Zuko suggested.

"Sequoia trunk," she put in.

"One fat sequoia trunk," he confirmed.

And the two broke out in small giggles. "Shhhhhhhhh!" someone hissed at the table on the other side of the bookshelf from them.

"Sorry!" Zuko whispered loudly and they covered their mouths to smother the sound of their bubbling laughter.

After a moment they looked each other. Their gaze held for a while, as if they were searching for something that they wasn't sure was there in each others eyes. Then they both turned away and blushed.

Zuko cleared his throat. "So, the quadratic formula. That's an easy one. It's the opposite- you might wanna write this down. The opposite of _b_, plus or minus the square root of _b_ squared, minus four times _a_ times _c,_ all over two time _a_. Got it?" He leaned over to check Katara's paper and frowned. "Katara... what is this?"

_To solve these quadratics_

_here's a simple tactic _

_memorize a formula _

_it'll soon be clear to ya_

_the opposite of b_

_not c_

_plus or minus the square root _

_not of d but of b_

_minus four times a times c_

_to wrap it all away _

_put it over 2 times the a_

_So follow these steps to memorize_

_this silly little formula _

_and no longer will Zuko criticize_

_your ability any longa_

"My mnemonic device," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay. It's pretty good. Though I'm sure longa isn't a word."

"If I don't have a word that rhymes with another I'll make one up." she snatched her paper up and scooted away from him. Zuko took the hint and leaned back away from her.

"Here," he opened the book and chose a problem, "use the formula and try to solve this problem."

_**x**_**2**** + 3**_**x**_** – 4 **_(equals)_** 0**

Katara chewed on her bottom lip. Then her pencil set to work and Zuko watched her pointing out whenever she made a mistake and showing her how to do it again.

"Note first that this quadratic happens to factor:

**_x_2 + 3_x_ – 4** _(equals)_

(**_x -_ 4)(_x_ – 1)** _(equals)_ **0**

"...so **_x_ **equals** 4** and **_x_** equals** 1**. How would this look in the quadratic formula? Using **_a_** equals **1**, _**b** _equals **3**, and **_c_** equals **4**, it looks like this," he showed her on the paper. "Then, as expected, the solution is _**x**_ equals** 4**, and_**x **_equals** 1**," he finished and Katara dropped her pencil. "There! You did it!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You mean _you _did it."

"But you understand it now don't you?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Some what."

"Good! Now do this one." he gave her another problem and Katara wrestled with it for a few minutes scratching out and rewriting until she was finally done. She handed it to Zuko and he checked it nodding every so often. "Good. I'd say you've pretty much got it. Now start the homework for that section." he pushed his chair out and stood up.

"Where are you going? You need to do it too," she reminded him, annoyed at being told what to do.

"I know. But I have some things to do," he started to pick up his bag but Katara grabbed it and pushed it under the table. "Barely twenty minutes has gone by, and you're supposed to be tutoring me for an hour. Now sit your butt back down and do your homework!"

Zuko smacked his hands down on the table in front of her making her jump. "Listen Princess! I-,"

Katara stood up and pushed him back into his seat. "Don't you 'listen Princess' me! And I said to stop calling me Princess! And you are not leaving this library until you finish helping me because I absolutely _refuse_ to get an 'F' in Algebra 2!"

Then someone cleared their throat behind her and there was Mis. Lopez with her arms folded over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently.

* * *

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed. The rain poured down on the streets of Los Angeles drenching the pavement, and soaking to the bone anyone who was foolish enough to go out without an umbrella.

Behind a huge brick building sat a hobo and beneath two pieces of wood propped up on bricks. On the other side of the building, the front side with a sign that said, Orange County Public Library, stood two seriously pissed off and miserable teenagers.

* * *

"You know this is all your fault Zuko!" Katara yelled over the sound of booming thunder.

"My fault? You yelled at me!" Zuko retorted angrily.

"You were gonna yell at me first!" she protested.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Sop arguing with me!"

"Why?! You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"There you go arguing with me again! What is your problem anyways?!"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Who's arguing now!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Katara!"

"Oh now you remember my name!?"

"Would you prefer Princess!?"

"No!"

"Then shut up!"

"I said don't tell me to shut up!"

"What are you gonna do about it!?"

"Shut up and stop talking to me!"

"Why can you tell me to shut up but I can't tell you to shut up!?"

"Because I'm a princess!"

"So now you _want_ to be called Princess!?"

"No!"

Zuko sighed and looked at her. _This girl just refuses to be shut up doesn't she?_ She glared back at him. Her clothes were stuck to her body and her hair was plastered to her neck, shoulders and forehead and water ran down her face. He imagined his clothes and hair was in a similar state as hers. He sighed again and looked out towards the street. His jaw clenched and unclenched. When he looked back at Katara he could see she was shivering. She was clearly freezing. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders without a word. She looked up at him surprised, but she didn't reject the added warmth. She wrapped the jacket around her closely and looked back out towards the street.

Zuko watched her. She was so incredibly small and vulnerable seeming. But he knew she could make a 800 hundred pound Siberian tiger cringe. There was something about her that was so fierce, and fiery, it set her aside from all the other girls he's ever met and made her special and unique. It's what had attracted him to her freshman year when she'd first moved to L.A. She never took any crap from anyone, and when she ever saw injustice done, she never let the culprits escape unscathed. He'd though she was invincible, and immune to pain and sadness, she always smiled, and always laughed and always kept her head up.

Until that day. Next month, and it would be the one year anniversary of the day he first saw Katara cry. And it'd been his fault.

"What?" she'd noticed him watching her.

He blinked. "Is Sokka coming to get you?"

She nodded and studied his face. "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just making sure. Wouldn't want you have to walk home and get mugged or something."

She rolled her eyes. "You're funny Zuko."

He grinned. "I know. That's the only reason you ever talked to me."

She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. "What happened to us Zuko?" he was surprised to hear so much emotion in her voice. Usually she'd always been able to hide it. "We were pretty good together huh?" she said it softly as if to herself and he sidestepped closer to her so that he could hear. "Too bad it ended." Was that a tear or was that rain?

"It didn't have to end."

She looked at him, her emotions were hidden again. "Yes it did." her voice was cold.

"Katara I-," He was interrupted by a rude honk and they both turned and saw Sokka in his Navy blue Jeep honking at her.

"I have to go." She hurried towards the waiting car and jumped into the front seat without looking back at him.

Zuko had a sudden feeling of déjà vu as he was left standing in rain, watching the car disappear around the corner. When it was gone, he hoisted his baseball bag onto his back and started home.

* * *

"Zuko! How was tutoring today?" Zuko closed the door behind him and started squishing his way upstairs, not caring to say anything to his uncle. _Wait... I never told him I was tutoring Katara!_

"_Uncle_," he growled under his breath.

* * *

When she was in her room, she dropped her bag onto a chair by her desk and looked at her soaking wet reflection in the mirror.

Then she looked down and noticed she was still wearing his jacket. She took it off and held it in front of her. She'd worn it so many times last year, and yet it was so strange to be wearing it again right now.

"_It didn't have to end."_

She sat on her bed and hugged the jacket close her chest. Tears found their way out of the corners of her eyes.

"_It didn't have to end."_

His voice echoed in her head. "I didn't want it to end," she whispered into his jacket. His scent was strong on the jacket, a spicy sort of musk. She inhaled it deeply and remembered those days when he would hold her as if he would never let go. More tears emptied themselves from the corners of her eyes and she didn't stop them. "I never wanted it to end."

* * *

**Um, yeah, there's my nice long chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	3. Lunch Detention

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

"Hey Jin," Katara said when she caught up to her friend as they walked through the school in the early morning. The chilly air snipped through her jacket and she wrapped it more tightly around her.

Jin looked at her then turned her gaze back to the pavement ahead of her. "Are you gonna yell at me again?" she asked.

Katara sighed and chewed her bottom lip. "Look, I'm sorry I was such a bitch yesterday, it's just that I was really mad because Zuko-,"

"You're always mad because of Zuko!" Jin stopped and faced her friend. "What did he do that made you hate him so much anyway?"

Katara shifted her feet and hoisted her tote bag on her shoulder then sighed. "It's a long story."

Jin searched her face. "You wanna talk about it?"

Katara looked past her and seemed to get nervous. "I'll tell you sixth period on today's run okay?" she didn't wait for Jin to answer; she turned quickly and went in the opposite direction they'd been going. Jin turned to see what Katara had been looking at and saw Zuko walking with his hands in his jean pockets, sandwiched between two of his friends. He laughed at something one of them said and pushed him playfully against the wall.

"What could you've done to her?" she murmured to herself. He glanced in her direction as if he'd heard and she raised an eyebrow at him slightly, then turned and walked off towards her first period.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked straightening his jacket then nudging Zuko roughly with his elbow after he'd shoved him. "You know that girl?"

Zuko shrugged. "I think she's one of Katara's friends."

"Katara... your ex?" Jet asked from Zuko's left. He nodded. "Dude what happened to you two? You were practically inseparable."

Zuko avoided looking at either of their questioning gazes. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Zuko, you're a terrible liar."

"I said nothing." his voice was low and quiet; Jesse knew his brother should probably shut up right about now.

"Jet-," he started but the other boy ignored him.

"I just wanted to know. I think she's cute, maybe I'll ask her out myself." he chuckled slightly then Zuko whirled on him, grabbed his shirt collar roughly and shoved him against the wall.

"You stay the hell away from her!" he hissed dangerously, his golden eyes appeared aflame and Jesse watched uncomfortably from the side.

"Zuko, man, I was only joking, you know I wouldn't do that to you," he looked back at him with a small mocking smirk at his lips. He was just as strong as Zuko, and he wasn't afraid of him, but he still didn't want Zuko mad at him. Zuko didn't say anything. "Zuko? C'mon man I didn't mean it."

"Guys, security's coming!" Jesse said quickly. Zuko released Jet's shirt just as a big man in a red jacket rounded the corner.

"Morning boys," he said nodding in their direction.

"Morning Mr. Jenkins," the boys muttered in unison. When Mr. Jenkins was gone, Zuko shot Jet a warning look then shouldered his backpack and walked off.

Jet and Jesse looked after him then Jesse caught Jet's eye. "You're such an asshole sometimes." he said shaking his head disgustedly.

"It's not my fault he can't take a joke," his big brother retorted fixing his jacket.

"You couldn't tell that Katara's a subject you probably shouldn't joke about?"

"Shut up!" Jet said smacking his little brother on the back of his head. "What's happened to them that was so bad anyways?"

"It's none of your business," and he dodged Jet's next blow.

"Whatever man, if you don't wanna tell me, then I don't care." he said indifferently as they started walking off in the direction Zuko went.

"_I_ don't even know what happened between them," Jesse said shouldering his backpack. That was a lie. As a matter of fact he did know, he'd been there during the whole dilemma...

* * *

"We'll be doing about four miles today slow and easy because we have a meet tomorrow. We'll do the Shell Creek run, it's nice and flat, any questions?" Someone burped. "I'll take that as a no." the runners laughed. "Okay my children! Let's go!" the group of about thirty distance runners, girls and boys headed down from the track and out of the school towards Shell Creek about two miles away.

* * *

"Hey Katara," said Jin catching up to her. Katara slowed her pace slightly then quickened again when her friend caught up.

"What's up Jin," Katara answered. _Oh God I hope she forgot about the story I was supposed to tell her!_

"So about you hating Zuko..." _Oh snap she remembered..._

"Yeah... you sure you want to know?" Katara asked hoping she wouldn't have to begin the long narrative.

"Of course I'm sure!" Jin said. "Unless you don't want to then I won't push you."

"Okay!" she said relieved.

"But I _really_ want to know," Jin hinted obviously. Katara smiled and shook head.

"Okay Jin, let's go back shall we? You know how I moved here from Oakland with my brother?"

"Uh huh!" Jin said enthusiastically, glad that she'd finally gotten Katara to talk.

"Well, the reason we moved is because my parents died."

"You told me that; they were killed in a car crash right?"

Katara shook her head sadly. "No, that was a cover up." Jin looked at her and Katara kept her eyes on the pavement, a faraway look in her eyes. "I don't want to go too far into detail; I might start to cry. But to make a long story short, my parents were detectives about to bust a huge case concerning some big time gangsters and drug dealers." she swallowed and Jin thought she saw her wipe away a tear, then again it could have been a drop of sweat. It was a hot day and the two girls would return from the run with even darker tans than they already had.

"Yeah?" she wanted to hear more but she didn't want Katara to become upset.

"They were so close... the gangsters knew it, and..." she swallowed. "My parents were murdered. Gunned down in a drive by shooting. The killers were never found and the case was never solved. Sokka and I had to move to Los Angeles to live with our Gran-Gran..."

* * *

(..._"I still remember the day I found out my parents were dead." "It must've been really hard for you." Katara was silent for a while. "It was."...)_

...Diiiiing Dong!

"I got it," Sokka got up from the table and went to answer the door. She heard voices and when Sokka returned, two officers from her parents' police force entered behind him. Their faces were serious and solemn and Katara immediately sensed something was horribly wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked standing up, her dinner forgotten.

"Katara, you may need to sit down," Officer Ugoda hurried to her and put her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Katara warned slapping the woman away from her. "Where are my mom and dad?" she demanded.

The two officers looked at each other. Then the man nodded to Ugoda. "It's best they hear it from us."

Ugoda nodded then looked back at Katara then at Sokka. "Katara, Sokka, your parents..." she stopped and took a breath then continued, "Your parents were killed earlier today." she said with some difficulty.

Katara felt her stomach drop. She forgot to breath. Her eyes widened and she felt weak suddenly. Her knees buckled and she felt Ugoda catch her. "Get her a glass of water."

"No... no... no...," she moaned into Ugoda's sleeve, Then she pushed her away. "No! No! No! You're lying! They're not dead! Where are my parents!?" She stood up and backed away from them as her vision grew blurry.

"Katara, I know this is hard for you-,"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me! I want my parents!" she screamed and tears started to come out her eyes.

"Katara," Sokka started towards her.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't say anything?" she demanded as if he'd just betrayed her. She felt light headed.

"I didn't know what to say," he said. Katara felt victimized.

He tried to take her hand but she slapped him away, "Get away from me!" she screamed. "Get the hell away from me!" She ran away upstairs to her room and slammed the door then leaned back against it and crumpled to the floor shaking with tears.

_When you're sad it feels _

_As if tomorrows will never come_

_As if the sun forgot to shine_

_And the rain refuses to end_

.

_When you cry_

_The tears are endless rivers_

_Sorrow is written on your face_

.

_When your heart is torn apart_

_You feel it will never mend_

_For when you are broken_

_you never know_

_when you will be whole again_

.

_When you're sad it feels_

_As if tomorrows will never come_

_As if the sun forgot to shine_

_And the rain refuses to end_

.

_When the heart of a poet bleeds_

_So does her pen_

_When the tears of a poet fall_

_They fall to her paper_

.

_When a poet forgets to breath_

_Her poems will never live_

_When a poet loses herself_

_How can her pen know where to go?_

.

_When you're sad it feels _

_As if tomorrows will never come_

_As if the sun forgot to shine_

_And the rain refuses to end  
_

* * *

_"Wow Katara, I'm... I don't know what to say. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Jin said. They reached the two mile mark; a giant oak tree in a large patch of dirt surrounded by cement. _

_Katara shook her head. "No, it actually feels good getting it out into the open," she said. They turned down the sidewalk and continued their run. "When we moved to L.A freshman year, I was determined to make sure no one ever saw me cry again. Soon I quit crying all together and my parents' death became a really distant memory..."_

* * *

...She glanced down at her schedule. English first. Mr. Lark. _What's his first name Meadow?_ She chuckled at her lame joke. Room 607. _Hmmm..._ 604, 605, 606, ...607! She opened the door and twenty-six pairs of eyes were on her.

"Mr. Lark?" she asked uncertainly.

"You must be either Katara or Zuko. I'm guessing Katara?" A man was standing in the front of the classroom, he was about 5'8" and middle aged with dark brown hair and streaks of white. He looked at Katara with intelligent green eyes.

She nodded. "Well Miss. Katara, you're late. But since you're a freshman I'll excuse you this once. You may take your seat." He motioned to an empty desk and as she walked to sit in it, she felt fifty -two eyes follow her. When she sat down, the class lost interest and the students resumed what they'd been doing before she'd come.

"All right class, here's the syllabus for what I expect from you all this year," he passed out pages to the students in the front row who passed it back to the students behind them. "Your first homework assignment is to take it home and get it signed by your parent or guardian."

The girl in front of her turned and smiled when she handed the papers back to Katara. Katara smiled back and took them, "Hi! I'm Jin." she extended her hand and Katara took it.

"Hi Jin, I'm Katara, it's nice to meet you." (_"I remember that!" Jin exclaimed excitedly. "Then Zuko came in right?" Katara nodded. "Then the door opened again and...")_

..."You must be Zuko." The dark haired boy standing in the doorway nodded and glanced around the classroom indifferently. As his golden eyes slowly swept across the classroom and finally came to rest on Katara, she smiled at him softly, but he pretended not to have seen it so she frowned and looked away. _He's cute but he seems like he's way too full of himself. I'll just not associate with him._ "Take your seat next to Jin please. Jin, raise your hand so Zuko can see where you are." Jin's hand shot up and Katara knew she was smiling largely.

Zuko looked at her boredly and flipped his hair out of his face before walking to his seat. "Hi I'm Jin!" Jin said when he took his seat. She held out her hand but he looked at it and didn't take it. Jin's hand didn't move.

Katara rolled her eyes. "The polite thing to do would be to take her hand and shake it, while introducing yourself," she said sarcastically.

"I'm Zuko." he ignored Katara and still didn't touch Jin's hand.

Her hand remained in midair for a few more seconds then she pulled it back and inspected it as if looking for something wrong with it then extended it back out to him. "Why won't you shake my hand?"

"I don't like physical contact." he said coolly.

Katara raised her eyebrows. "It's not like she's asking to make out with you, she's just trying to be nice and so far you're being a real jerk."

"I don't recall ever inviting you to talk." he said without looking back at her. Katara was taken aback.

"What?! You're so rude!" she exclaimed angrily. She grabbed her ruler out of her pencil pouch and threw it at the back of his head. The corner of it hit him at the top of his head and he jerked around quickly making Katara jump.

"Why you-!!,"

"Katara! Zuko! Come see me after class please." (_"What happened after that?" they were about a mile away from the school. "Mr. Lark gave me and Zuko lunchtime detention.")_

The clock ticked time away slowly and Katara stared at it boredly with her chin resting in her neatly folded arms on her desk. "I think it's broken." she murmured to no one in particular.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

"Time's only gonna go by more slowly if you keep staring at it." Zuko said. He was sitting in the desk next to hers leaning back in his chair with his hood on over his coal black hair and his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever having invited you to talk to me," she said repeating the words he'd spoken earlier.

Her back was to him so she didn't see the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly. "I'm sorry," he said.

Now she turned to look at him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Ha! Don't even try it man! I know your type."

"You know my type?"

"Yes I know your type! New boy, think you're so badass and mysterious cuz nobody knows anything about you so you hide under your hood and when people try to come talk to you like Jin, you shut them down as rudely as possible. I've dealt with you guys before in my old school and I don't like you." she turned back towards the clock and frowned when she said barely a minute had gone by. Twenty-nine more minutes.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Is that really what you think of me?" he asked. "Let me tell you what I think of you." she turned and faced him halfway. "You're one of those superficial girls who thinks she's got everyone all figured out. Like you've seen every kind of person there is to meet on this planet." she faced him full on and he straightened up and leaned towards her, his golden eyes delved deep into hers. "Let me tell you something Ms. Katara, you've not met every kind of person there is to meet in the world, and you sure as hell never met _my_ type. So I suggest you get your head out of the mall and start looking deeper into person's being."

Katara's jaw dropped open. "You think I'm superficial?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "You were quick enough to judge me."

"You didn't exactly make a very good first impression!"

"I'm not one for good first impressions."

"That's stupid."

"So I'm stupid now?"

"I said your idea of not making good first impressions is stupid. How do you ever expect to get anywhere in life? And as for highschool! I bet you're not even going to get one girl in all your four years here." she said then turned back to the clock. Twenty-five more minutes.

Zuko smirked. "I'm actually pretty good with girls," he said. Katara turned around in her chair all the way towards him.

"I doubt it."

"Really, they seem to like the whole 'badass' theme," he smiled and Katara felt her face grow warm. He had a very charming smile. _Don't notice these things! He's trying to charm you!_

"It's not doing much for me," she lied looking back at the clock. Twenty-four minutes.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I'm not blushing!" _Liar! You're red as a tomato!_

"Then why won't you look at me?"

_He's got a point there. _"Because I think you're ugly!"

"If I was ugly, you wouldn't be blushing now would you?"

"Shut-up!" She suspected her face must be beet red by now.

"I think you're the first girl I've met besides my sister that's ever called me ugly," he said thoughtfully. He looked at her. "Even so, I think you're really pretty."

Great! What was she supposed to say to that?! _Just don't say anything! _

"No comeback huh?"

"Stop talking to me," she said uselessly.

"But I like talking to you. You're different Katara."

"How so?" she asked trying to mask her curiosity with scorn.

He shrugged. "I can't pin point it exactly. Something about your aura," he smiled again, his charming smile that made her blush again. "And you're cute."

She frowned at him. "You must be the most frustrating boy I've ever met in my life!"

"Why? I'm complementing you. You said I was rude, I'm trying to be polite now."

"So you didn't mean it? You were just being polite?" she said trying to corner him and yet half hoping what he said he meant. _Hey! It doesn't matter what he says, it's not like you like him!_

He shook his head. "I mean everything I say. And don't pretend you need me to tell you you're cute to know that you are." She blushed again. Twenty minutes.

"You blushed again. I guess that just proves how good I am with girls. Even your type," he smirked.

"Do you ever stop smirking?" she demanded ignoring his first comment. "And I am not charmed!"

"You blushed three times."

"I wasn't blushing!"

"Oh no of course, you just put on a little too much make up this morning." Stupid sarcasm.

"I don't like you."

"I like you."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" his smirk was lost and he had an innocent expression on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"So you don't like complements?"

"Yes I do."

"So you're conceded?"

"No! I-,"

"Then I really don't see the problem here."

"Stop talking to me!"

"Whatever you say Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it!"

"You strike me as a princess."

"Well I'm not one."

"What would you prefer I called you?"

"Just don't talk to me!"

"Okay, your Highness."

"Stop that!"

Then the door opened and Mr. Lark came in. They both straightened up immediately and he eyed them both with his green eyes. "You two weren't talking in my absence were you?"

"No." they said together.

"Good."

When the bell rang finally, Katara hastily packed her things and got up but Zuko reached the door before her.

"After you Princess," he swept his arm and bowed low before her, a teasing smile at his lips and a sweet twinkle in his eye.

She narrowed her eyes at him then hurried out the door feeling his golden eyes on her back...

* * *

..."Wow. Zuko was pretty good back then." Jin said. They were in the locker room after practice and Katara and Jin were standing in front of the mirror brushing their hair.

"He annoyed me so much!" Katara said grunting as her brush found a knot.

"Maybe he annoyed you so much because you were falling for him," her friend suggested.

Katara put her hair in a high pony tail then swept on a thin layer of lip gloss.

"Maybe..." she said softly. She studied her reflection as if it held the answer to a long asked question.

Jin watched her for a second then checked her watch. "I gotta go; I have karate in an hour. See you tomorrow?"

Katara blinked slowly at her reflection then nodded. "Yeah. See ya." When she was alone in the locker room, she reached slowly into her pocket and pulled something out.

Emotions inside of her welled up as she gazed down at the little object in her hand. She closed her fingers over it into a fist and she held it against her chest and squeezed her eyelids shut as one single tear fell from her the corner of her eye. She fell against the lockers and slid to the floor slowly, bringing her knees to her chest and she remained in this position until she heard the door open and the janitor lady come in. She stood up quickly and quietly gathered her things and slipped out the other door, putting on her sunglasses to hide her wet eyes.

* * *

He threw piece by piece of clothing out of his locker until it was empty and he patted the inside of it down frantically as if he didn't want to believe it was empty.

"Shit!"

"What's up Zuko?" Jesse opened his locker next to Zuko's and took off his shirt.

"I lost my Axe," he mumbled rummaging through his pile of clothes for his own shirt.

Jesse raised his eyebrow at him. "Zuko, you're a man, it's okay to stink." he put on deodorant on under each of his armpits then threw on his red Quicksilver shirt. "Here," he reached into his locker and pulled out a can of Axe and tossed it to him. Zuko caught it and sprayed it over his bare chest gratefully.

"Thanks," he said tossing it back to him. Jesse studied him closely.

"Look Zuko, about this morning," he started, "you know Jet was only joking-,"

"Sure," he said bluntly tying his black Nikes.

"You know how much of a coprecephalic he can be sometimes," he stuffed his clothes into his locker and closed it quickly before everything fell out.

"Coprecephalic?"

"Shithead."

Zuko chuckled. "Sure."

The corner of Jesse's mouth turned upwards in reply and the two left the locker room together.

Zuko checked the time on his cell phone. "It's almost six, I gotta be at the park in a half an hour."

"What for?"

"Tutoring."

"Who?"

He was quiet for a second and at first Jesse thought he wouldn't answer. "Katara," he said without looking at him.

"Ah." Jesse said nodding wisely. "How're you guys?"

He saw Zuko's jaw tensed.

"Sorry." the sophomore said quickly.

"Sure."

They walked in silence until they reached the front of the school and Jet was in his car waiting for Jesse. "Alright man, see ya tomorrow." The two slid arms and knocked fists then Jesse got into the waiting car. Zuko watched it drive off then turned in the direction of the park.

* * *

**There's my chapter people! I made it extra long cuz I don't know when I'll be able to update next.**

**Review Please!**

**And the poem, when I wrote it, it was supposed to be a song and I kinda had Sarah McLachlan's voice in my head. So in case that's not what it sounded like to you, you might want to go back and reread it. :) **


	4. Dark Lines

**Thank you all for the reviews! Here's the next chapter; READ PLEASE!!**

* * *

**TWO** little kids, a girl and a boy, around the ages of six and seven sat together in the sand on the playground building a sand castle. The little girl carefully patted the top of the castle smooth and the boy picked up the little red flag and put it neatly on the smoothed surface after she finished. The girl beamed proudly and dusted her hands together to remove the dust, then the boy whispered something in her ear and the two ran to the swings and took turns pushing each other laughing and chatting as they did.

Up in the canopies of the ancient oaks, little sparrows fluttered and sang as they flew together from branch to branch, and a couple held hands and shared an unspoken secret as they slowly made their way through the shadows of the trees.

* * *

**KATARA **dropped her book onto the picnic table then sat down folding her arms on the table before her and rested her chin on them neatly. Her fingers tapped the table restlessly, and she checked her watch.

Six twenty-nine and fifty-four seconds... fifty-five... fifty-seven... fifty-nine... six thirty.

"Hey." She jumped. _How does he do that?_ He put his backpack down on the table and dropped his baseball bag on the ground then sat on the bench next to her.

_Hey he actually smells good today. _She slapped herself mentally.

"Right on time," she said taking her book out. "What's today?"

Zuko brought out his binder and checked which assignment continues the homework. "Chapter five point eight, numbers five through thirty." He ripped out two pieces of paper from his notebook and handed one to Katara.

"I can get my own paper," she said ignoring the piece he held before her and reaching into her bag for her binder.

"Katara you have a piece right here."

"I don't want that piece."

"Why not?"

"The lines are too light," she said lamely.

"Do you ever stop acting like a little child?" he asked annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means you never grow up!"

She gasped angrily. "_I_ never grow up?! You're one to talk! You do nothing but tease me non-stop!"

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you Princess!"

"Stop calling me Princess!"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't like it!"

"You liked it until we-!" he stopped.

She grit her teeth. So he decided to bring up those days huh? "I _never_ did like it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Never?" he shrugged then turned his eyes back to his paper. "Alright whatever, let's just get through this next hour without arguing."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You started it!"

"I said fine!"

"I did too!"

"You didn't have to!"

"Neither did you!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Shut up!"

They both huffed angrily and turned their eyes back to their paper and opened their books then started working vigorously as if they were racing.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, oooooo!! _She thought fiercely scribbling her heading down onto her paper.

She looked at the first problem. _ Snap! How am I supposed to do this? Aw! I have to ask him..._

_don't ask him! _

_Why not? _

_Because that's embarrassing! _

_He's your tutor! _

That's_ embarrassing!_ She leaned her head against her hand and stared at the problem trying to make sense of it.

After a few minutes Zuko looked up from his work and saw that her paper was still empty. He sighed then took her book. She flinched as if just waking from a day dream and looked at him.

"In this one (27, 16) represent a minimum height, so that means it's the vertex," he pointed with his pencil and avoided looking at her as he explained. "Substitute the points into the quadratic function of the appropriate form, and solve to find the constants you need. Then write the quadratic function. Look," he showed her his paper and she looked at it as if she understood. "You get it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then do it," he offered her his pencil but she ignored it and used her own. "No," he said when she started. "No, no, no, Katara! Were you listening to me at all while I was explaining it?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"Why are you so damn frustrating!"

"Well I'm sorry, now you know what _you're_ always like!"

"I'm only frustrating when it's appropriate!"

"What!? Zuko, you're frustrating twenty-four seven!"

"How would you know? You're not with me twenty-four seven!"

"You don't have to be with me to frustrate me!" _Oops... maybe I shouldn't've said that._

He studied her face and she averted her eyes away from him. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"You think about me." it wasn't a question. He said it softly and thoughtfully, as if an epiphany had slowly dawned on him.

"No I don't."

He didn't seem to hear her. He looked out towards the playground and saw a little girl and a little boy, playing together on the swings. Each time the boy pushed her and the swing went up she dropped her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of floating in nothing. A smile was at her small pink lips and the boy smiled with her as if he knew what was in her head.

"Zuko?"

He blinked. Katara was looking at him quizzically. "What?"

"Homework."

"What's the point? I can't work with you, you're too..." he sighed and propped his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands as.

"Too what?" she asked.

He dropped his hands and looked at her. "Just stop fighting with me and listen okay?"

"Fine," she said. "But it's not like I'm trying to pick fights with you."

"It sure seems like it."

"Whatever."

* * *

"**HEY** look it's seven thirty!"

Katara closed her book tiredly. They'd gotten through two days worth of homework in that time and her head hurt.

"Great, now we can go home." she said taking her hair out of its pony tail and running her fingers through the thick brown locks. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

Zuko watched her, his own fingers were itching to stroke her hair again, his arms wanted to engulf her... Ooo! He wanted so much to kiss her again!

"What?"

He blinked. She stared at him from her big blue orbs. He cleared his throat and packed his things into his backpack.

"You have a ride?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah, Sokka's gonna be here in a few minutes." She put her binder back into her tote and picked up her book.

"I'll wait with you." he said. They stood up together and faced each other standing barely an inch away from each other. Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly and Katara pushed her hair back behind her ear and took a big step away from him then looked at the ground behind him.

"W-," she cleared her throat and looked up at him. "Why? I can take care of myself."

Zuko smirked, "This is_ L.A. _Katara, and it's getting dark, you're not staying here by yourself."

Katara looked at him, and he thought he saw her smile slightly. "Do you ever stop smirking?" she asked softly.

He chuckled slightly. "No. Not with you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Habit."

"That's weird."

"_You're_ weird."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah... I think you are."

"Shut up."

"Is that how you end all your arguments?"

"Just the ones with you."

He chuckled again. "You know, you're really something Princess."

Katara blushed and turned away so that he wouldn't see. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop-"

"-Calling you Princess," he finished for her.

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Habit."

"You need new habits."

"I think my habits are just fine."

"I don't."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Princess."

"I thought you said-,"

"Just because I don't like being called a Princess it doesn't mean I'm not one."

"And _I'm_ weird."

"Shut up."

"Okay Princess."

"Stop that."

"I can't it's a habit."

"Change your habits."

"I can't that's why it's called habit."

"Well then develop some new habits that don't annoy me."

"Like playing with my hands and shifting my feet when I'm nervous?"

"I said develop _new_ habits, not steal _my_ habits."

"I've always liked your habits."

Katara looked at him and her smile faded slowly. She turned her gaze out towards the park. Birds fluttered from tree to tree sweetly singing their evening songs. The wind blew softly through the trees, rustling the red, gold, and yellow leaves to the ground. Fall was in the air.

"You know we can never get back together Zuko," she looked him again. "You know that. Right?"

"Why?" Zuko asked, his face turned serious as he looked into her sad eyes. "Katara, I've tried to explain at least a thousand times! I was confused, I didn't know what to do I just wanted my father to be proud of me!"

"So you were willing to hurt me?"

"I didn't know who I was hurting! I didn't know anyone was going to get hurt. Katara," he took her hands suddenly surprising her.

"Zuko I-,"

"Sh!" he shushed her and forced her to look at him. "Katara, what would you've done? What? You don't know what it's been like for me! My father was _never_ proud of me! He _never_ loved me! I was willing to do anything for him! _Any_thing!"

Katara stared at him, a feeling of fright and anger welled up inside of her. She pulled her hands out of his grasp. "What would I've done? I would've accepted that my father didn't want me, and try to realize who did."

Zuko looked at her then shook his head. "No you wouldn't have Katara. Face it, you're just like me. You would've done the exact same thing. _Exact_ same thing." She slapped him hard across his face.

"You're wrong," she said through tightly clenched teeth. "I could never've done what you did." She grabbed his chin roughly and turned his head to face her barely an inch away from him. "Never." Her hand fell back down to her side then she turned and stalked off.

"Katara, Katara where are you going?" he called going after her.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted over her shoulder and started to run. "Stay far away from me! I never want to see you again! Stay away!"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and watched her running away, and the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. When she disappeared from his view, he followed her.

* * *

**TEARS** ran down her face and she didn't stop running. Not to check where she was going, not to wait for traffic, she just ran.

Horrible memories appeared in her mind, and she shut her eyes and ran faster. Then she heard him calling her name. _No! Get away from me!_ She didn't stop.

Then his voice faded away, and she opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. The sun was gone, and she was in some part of L.A she'd never been before. A cold shiver went up her spine, and she felt as if she was being watched. She turned around quickly and froze in her place. A big black dog stood there baring it's teeth at her and growling low in its throat.

"Nice doggy, good dog," she said softly trying and failing to keep her voice from shaking. Sokka told her dogs can smell fear and she knew she must reek of it. "Good doggy." The dog barked viciously at her and she screamed then turned and ran feeling it chase after her.

"Katara!" who was calling her? "Get away from her!" Then she heard the dog scream out and a thump as it fell behind her. She stopped then turned around, and saw the dog laying there on the ground.

Blood spilled from a cut in its head, and there was pink foam coming from its mouth. A rock laid about two feet away.

"You okay?" she looked up, and saw a boy standing there.

"Do I know you?" her voice shook so much it surprised her and she felt weak in her knees. She was about to fall to the ground but the boy ran and caught her. "Sorry," she whispered. Tears fell out of her eyes, and she buried her face in his sleeve.

"Sh... it's okay, that dog isn't going to hurt you any more." the boy patted her back and comforted her until she stopped trembling.

She wiped the tears from her eyes then looked up into dark brown eyes in a tanned face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jet. Can I take you home? It doesn't look like you know these parts of L.A."

She nodded, feeling a strong trust towards this young man. "Thank you." He nodded then helped her stand and with his arm around her shoulders to keep her steady, they turned down the street.

* * *

**SOMEONE** was following them. Jet saw out of the corner of his eye coal black hair and golden eyes duck behind a building. Zuko. _So the man thinks he can stop me from having Katara?_ A small smirk crept to the corner of his mouth and Katara didn't notice.

**...**

**"DAMN **him." he cursed through clenched teeth. "Damn him to hell."

* * *

**Damn that Jet! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Meet

**Sorry it took so long, but it's here now! **

**READ PLEASE!**

* * *

"Katara! Katara!" He dropped his keys on the table and ran up stairs to his little sister's room. "Katar-," he stopped when he opened the door and saw her fast asleep in her bed. Her lips were parted slightly and air passed between them in steady soft breaths. Her hair fell over her face hiding her cheek and Sokka's heart softened, his planned anger speech forgotten. "Katara," he knelt next to her bed and shook her gently until she woke up.

"Sokka? What do you want?" she asked tiredly lifting her head to face him. A lock of dark hair fell over her forehead in her face and he pushed it out of the way.

"Where were you when I went to pick you up from the park? I was worried half to death."

"I'm sorry Sokka. I couldn't wait there with Zuko."

"Why not?"

"It's just that," she sighed and sat up turning on the lamp on top her nightstand. "Sokka, I don't wanna go to tutoring anymore."

"Katara-,"

"No Sokka listen, I can't work with Zuko. It's too hard." Sokka looked at his sister's face as if trying to read a book.

"What happened today? Did he do something cuz I'll kill him in a second-,"

Katara laughed and shook her head. "No Sokka. We just don't get along like we used to. He's my ex, and you know how hard it was for me when we broke up. I can't-,"she stopped and ran her fingers through her hair searching for the right words.

"Every time I look at him, all of these emotions just well up inside of me. I don't know whether I'm glad to see him, whether I'm mad or sad, I just-," she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know if I'll be able to continue this for twelve more days Sokka. I really don't." More tears found their way out of her eyes and Sokka took his little sister into his arms.

"Shhhh... It's okay Katara, I'll talk to Mr. Joad tomorrow everything will be alright okay?"

"Thanks Sokka."

* * *

The door opened then slammed shut. A few seconds later a seriously pissed off Zuko stomped into the kitchen and threw his backpack down on the table.

"UNCLE!" he bellowed angrily.

"Oh dear, he doesn't sound too happy," Iroh put down his cup of tea then turned around in his chair as the door to his library burst open.

"Hello nephew! How was your day?" he smiled cheerily but his smile faded as Zuko stood before him... seething!

"I know you had something to do with me and Katara working together! Why don't you just keep your nose out of my business!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you should drink a cup of tea with me, and tell me the whole story," he offered him his cup but Zuko smacked it out of his hand spilling tea all over the floor. Iroh stared at it in horror. "Why would you do that?" he asked incredulously. His bottom lip started trembling.

Zuko made an angry sort of growling noise and a jerk with his hands but then he tensed his arms and closed his eyes and breathed then relaxed his muscles. "Uncle," he started again opening his eyes. "Stop trying to help. Katara and I are broken up, there's nothing you can do to fix it." He turned around and left, closing the door carefully behind him.

Iroh was still staring at the sad mess of tea on the ground. He sniffed, "That's so sad."

In his room, Zuko jumped onto his bed and screamed his frustration out into his pillow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

"Hey Zuko!" Zuko walked by him as if he didn't see him and went straight for his brother.

"Damn it Jet what did you do this time?" he mumbled going after him. "Zuko! Zuko stop!" He ran in front of him and tried to make him stop from going any further but the bigger boy only pushed him out of the way.

Jesse grabbed his shoulder and spun him around then shoved him against the lockers. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zuko pushed Jesse away from him. "I told him to stay away from her." He tried to go towards Jet again who was standing a few feet away talking to a group of girls but Jesse stopped him again.

"What did he do?" he demanded. "Did he touch her?"

"Not yet. And I'm not going to let him, I'm going to kill him that's what I'm going to do!" he started towards Jet again but Jesse caught him and threw him against the lockers again.

"Zuko! You're not thinking clearly! You can't get yourself expelled by doing something stupid- Zuko!" He smacked the back of his head. "Can't you see? That's exactly what he wants you to do! Then when you're gone he'll have Katara all to himself!"

Zuko stared at him, his jaw clenched tightly but the younger boy wasn't afraid of him. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He asked. A pained look was in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

They were both silent for a tensed moment. "Listen man, I know what goes on inside my brother's head. He's not going to give up till he's got Katara."

"Then what am I supposed to do if he's never going to give up?" He asked again. "I think the only thing for me to do is kill him!"

"NO! Don't kill him!" he wasn't sure if Zuko actually meant to kill Jet, but he wasn't going to take any chances. "There's something else you can do though."

Zuko glared at Jet as he walked away with his arm around one of the girls and she laughed at something he said. "What?"

"Man, you gotta get your girl back."

Zuko turned his gaze sharply to back to Jesse. "Are you crazy? I can't get her back she hates me!"

"Well at least she hates you!"

"Where's the good in that?!"

"The opposite of love is not hate; it's indifference, the opposite of hate is not love; it's indifference, so that makes love and hate the same thing, cuz when you love someone you care about them, when you hate someone you still care about them just not in the same way. She still cares about you even though she hates you, therefore you've still got a chance at getting her back, you just need to hope she's not indifferent to you yet and that when she does stop hating you, and she _will_ stop hating you, that she starts loving you instead and not start loving Jet which is highly unlikely cuz Jet's such a asshole, but still possible cuz he's tricky and charming and he's bound to break her heart and you don't want that to happen so you better not get your ass expelled man, you better get you girl back and you better not kill anyone in the process do you hear me!?"

Zuko stared at him. "Sorry man but I lost you after 'the.'"

Jesse slapped him. "Just get Katara back before Jet does! He's going to break her heart if you don't do something!"

"Okay then I'll get her back!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Yeah!"

"YES!"

Then both of them, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

* * *

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Her grade is too low. We don't have any other tutors."

"Zuko's not a tutor! He's her ex-boyfriend!"

"Yes I know that."

"Then why are you making them work together?"

"It's not good to hate someone for the rest of your life."

"Why is that any of your business?!"

"It's not."

"Then why are you making then work together?!"

"That's called teacher client confidentiality."

"THAT DOESN'T EXIST!!"

"Oh I assure young man, it does. Otherwise I would've told you." he peered at the two of them over his glasses then he looked at Katara standing behind her brother. "I still expect you two to be working together, and I want all of it turned in on twelve days time."

She glared at him through half closed eyes, hiding the red puffiness from the tears she'd cried last night.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not going to work with him anymore."

"Miss. Katara, I hope you know that I can fail you if-"

"Then fail me. I'd rather retake Algebra 2 my senior year than work with him another second."

The old man sighed and took of his glasses. "Alright, fine. Don't work with him then. But I still expect all of the work turned in on time. And all of it done _correctly_."

The two siblings left the classroom into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Katara."

"It's okay, you still tried."

They pushed the double glass doors open and stepped out into the sunlight. When they reached the parking lot, Sokka stopped then turned and hugged his sister. "I'll see you later at your meet."

Katara returned the embrace. "See ya."

* * *

"Hey Katara."

"Hi Jin."

"Ready for today?"

"Oh yes! You?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"What's that mean?"

"You know you'll beat me. As usual."

"Well I can't argue with you there."

They laughed and Katara finished tying her shoe. She picked up her black Adidas bag then turned to Jin. "Okay let's go." They made their way out of the locker room and up to the track where the rest of the team had gathered.

"Hey everybody! Are we ready to kick some major Pirate ASS!!" Jin yelled from the top of the bleachers down to the track team. A cheer went up through the crowd of sprinters, jumpers, throwers and distance runners. "GO BEARCATS! POUND THE PIRATES! GO BEARCATS! POUND THE PIRATES!"

Katara laughed as Jin jumped down. "Way to get everybody worked up," she said grinning. Jin laughed then cleared her throat suddenly and nodded behind her. Katara turned around and saw the brown haired boy from yesterday standing there.

"Hey, nice to see you again," he said smiling. Katara felt her heart flutter at his charming grin.

"Hi, Nice to see you too," she bit her bottom lip and looked at her feet then back at him and blushed.

Jin grinned. "Um, I'll just, go over there. I need to ask coach something." Before Katara could protest she was gone leaving Katara alone with the boy.

Katara looked back at him then laughed uncomfortably. "Haha... This isn't awkward." The boy laughed. "You're Jet aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well Jet, what brings you here?"

He shrugged. "I heard there was a meet today, I wanted to support my team."

Katara laughed. "The meet doesn't start until three-thirty, and it's just three o' clock."

He chuckled and looked at the ground shifting his feet. "Alright you caught me." he looked back at her. "I've seen you out here a few times when I came to pick my brother up from baseball practice. I always thought you were kind of cute; I just never had the guts to walk up to you. And talk to you," he stepped towards her, "And ask you out."

Katara felt her heart stop. _I can't go out with him!_

_Why not he's HOT!_

_Because I just can't. _

_Katara you need a break. You've been thinking about Zuko way too much and you know it._ Then she saw him a few feet behind Jet. His mouth dropped open when he saw Jet standing in front of her.

_Hmmm..._

"What do you say? Maybe a movie tomorrow after school?"

Katara smiled. "That would be perfect. See you then?"

Jet nodded then leaned in suddenly and kissed her cheek. She stiffened uncomfortably at the contact. _This guy moves kinda fast huh?_

"See you then." And with the charming smile at his lips he was gone. Zuko came towards her quickly and she turned away towards the girl's bathroom.

"Katara! Katara wait please!"

"What do you want Zuko?" she asked without turning to look at him.

"To apologize but you're not letting me!" he caught her wrist and she jerked it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." she warned turning around to face him.

His hands found their way into the pockets of his baseball pants. "I'm sorry-," he looked at his feet then at her again. "I'm sorry, about yesterday, and about what it was we were talking about and that I'm such a jerk and an asshole all the time," he sighed and chewed his bottom lip nervously. "I'm really sorry. I just want everything to stop being weird between us."

She looked at him and didn't talk for a while. "That's not going to happen," she said finally.

Something looked as if it fell on his face and broke his spirit. She took a deep breath. "What you did was unforgivable Zuko. No matter how much I want to, I won't be able to forget it."

"Katara, if you want to forget it so bad, and if you want to forgive me then what's stopping you?" he asked.

"Zuko," her voice was so soft and filled with so much pain he stepped towards her quickly and gathered her into his arms much to her surprise. "You hurt me. You broke my heart and-," she sniffed and wiped a tear away impatiently. "It's almost been a year, and it still hurts. Every time I look at you, I remember what you did. I want to forgive you and forget so bad, but the memory just won't go away and nor will the pain." she took a breath and as more tears fell from her eyes she took his arms from around her waist and put them gently down by his side again. "I- I'm sorry." She shook her head and stepped away from him into the bathroom where she leaned over the sink and the tears gushed out.

* * *

Zuko stared at the door to the girl's bathroom. This was not going the way he'd planned. He punched the wall as hard as he could and sucked in a quick breath as his knuckles started to sting.

"Hey, saw the whole thing," he turned and there was Jet standing behind him with a smirk on his face. "Yikes."

Zuko grit his teeth. _Don't do anything you're gonna regret._ "I gotta get to practice." he pushed past him and Jet followed him.

"Hey man, sorry I had to steal your girl but it's not like she's gonna take you back. No matter what you do, you mean nothing to her now."

He picked up his base ball bag and swung it fiercely onto his back intentionally trying to hit Jet. The other boy only laughed. "Don't worry Zuko, Katara and I will be a great couple. Even better than you two ever were."

Now Zuko dropped his bag and turned abruptly around and faced Jet. "I know what you're trying to do Jet, and I'm not going to hit you. Say whatever you want but you know none of it's true cuz I'm going to fix things with Katara and there's nothing you could do to stop me."

Jet smirked. "Really?" he brought his face so close to Zuko's their noses almost touched. "Watch me." Zuko glared at him hatefully then shoved him away and turned back towards the baseball field quickening his step.

* * *

"Girl's varsity sixteen-hundred meters ON THE TRACK!"

Katara breathed in deeply through her nostrils and let it out then jumped up and down in her lane. She'd gotten the best one; lane four.

The man in the red coat and hat stepped onto the track in front of them. "We will use a waterfall start! That means you will start on this line," he pointed at the curved line before them. "Make sure you have no bobby pins in your hair! No hitting each other, or biting, or scratching or spitting until after the race starts!" Snickers went up through the line.

He pulled out his silver gun. "I'm going to say on your marks, get set, and on the sound of the gun, you will start." He pulled a bell and a ring of cards out of his pocket. "As you complete each lap I will show you a card with the number of laps you have left until you have only one lap left, then I will ring my super fancy golden cow bell." He experimentally rang the rusty thing and more snickers went through the line.

The starter stepped off the track. "LADIES ON YOUR MARKS!" Katara stepped onto the line. "GET SET!"

**BANG!**

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

_The varsity girl's race has just begun_

_Don't know why these girls are trying_

_There's no way they'll take my spot _

_My spot as number one_

_._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Oh snap this girl thinks she's tough!_

_Elbowing me in the side being all rough!_

_._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Around the first bend, 300 meters left to go_

_whoops hey! look at me go! _

_Passing through these pirates _

_making these girls irate_

_Not really trying to irritate _

_Just wanting to run my race!_

_._

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Zuko standing on the sideline watching her run.

_Shit! Just what I need!_

_Ignore him Katara. Just run your race girl. Run it. _

She grit her teeth and finished her first lap.

_Why do I run?_

_I run to be free_

_To escape_

_To be out of the bonds_

_Holding onto me_

She passed another girl. Someone was cheering for her. "Go Katara!!"

_Why do I run?_

_For the love of running_

_My sport_

_Your sport's punishment_

_Takes strength and guts_

_A whole lot of commitment_

_In the end though,_

_It's always worth it_

Second lap finished. _What's my split?_ Two-thirty.

_Two-thirty! Keep your pace Katara!_

Foot steps behind her. Someone was catching up. _Step it up girl! _She was in fourth. She did not want to drop back to fifth.

_800 meters left in my race!_

_Just two more laps!_

_Time to pick up the pace!_

_._

_You're in fourth now_

_And a girl's 'bout to pass you_

_Keep her behind you_

_Pass her in front of you_

_Then those two before you_

_._

_Don't settle for second_

_You're gonna get first_

_Push yourself C'MON! _

_I don't care that it hurts! _

Third lap complete. Now she's on the last lap, her splits are perfect, and she's battling for first with a blond Pirate girl.

Her whole team was cheering for her and yelling at her to step it up and win the race. Around the first bend. Damn it! This girl's elbowing her!

"C'mon Katara! Be tough!"

_Alright coach, I'll be tough._ Two hundred meters left in the race.

"COME ON KATARA! TWO HUNDRED METERS LEFT IT'S TIME FOR YOUR KICK! YOU CAN BEAT THIS GIRL! KATARA! WHERE'S YOUR FUCKING KICK?!"

_Kick!! Time to pass you bitch!_ A rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins and it was as if someone had lit her feet on fire.

Her teammates screamed her name, he coach yelled at her to go faster; the girl also had a kick and she was right at her tail. _One hundred meters! Let it loose! _Her coach heard her thoughts.

"LET IT LOOSE KATARA! LET IT LOOSE! GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT! WIN THIS RACE FOR US WIN THIS RACE KATARA!!"

There was the finish line, time to let it all out. She closed her eyes and she poured all of her energy into this last one hundred meters. Her legs moved so fast they barely touched the ground, it was as if she ran on nitrogen. _Come on Katara, come on Katara. _

"COME ON KATARA! COME ON KATARA! SHE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

Fifty meters... twenty-five... five...

Her eyes flew open and she leaned forward as she crossed the finish line hoping she got across before the Pirate.

"First place... KATARA LONG!" Wild cheers and screams went up through the crowd in the bleachers and on the field and on the track.

She was so happy! First place for the first time this season!

"Katara!" Coach Ukap was next to her suddenly. "Katara you did it! You beat her! You won and you P.R.ed! Five twelve! That's ten seconds!"

Katara barely heard him. Her legs were weak, she still breathed heavily and it was so hot! "Coach, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Catch me." And she blacked out.

* * *

**There it is! I hope I wrote the race well. I based it off of one of mine. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. Um, okay I feel really stupid. Did anyone beside me notice that, track and baseball are SPRING sports. I put them in the beginning of the school year during the FALL! Katara should be on cross country and Zuko should be in football! (does a Janice Dickenson and drops her head dramatically on her desk and groans) Okay, let's just pretend that track and baseball switched seasons with cross country and football capiché? REVIEW!  
**


	6. First Date

**Not much to say, I don't own Avatar, and here's the next chapter! READ ON PLEASE!**

* * *

"Katara..."

_Why is it so dark?_

"Katara..."

_Oh, my eyes are closed._ Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw faces looking down at her.

"Katara?"

She groaned. She was so tired! Ever muscle in her body ached. The faces were very close.

"Could you guys back up a little please?"

They pulled up quickly and she pushed herself up. Someone had carried her to the grass in the upper area of the track beneath a young oak tree and the whole girl's distance team surrounded her.

"Katara you won! You're going to the Pac 7 Finals in Salinas next Thursday!" Next thing she knew she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug and her lungs were squished.

"Jin she can't breath girl back up!" Two girls pulled Jin off of her and Katara lay back down in the grass.

"Can I be by myself for a while please girls?" They nodded and got up scolding Jin as they walked away.

Katara put her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Zuko had been there. He'd watched her race. He'd apologized. Again and again he'd apologized. And again and again she'd turned him down.

_I wonder if that's why I was able to run so fast. I was trying to escape it. Escape him and all the pain he's caused me. _She smirked suddenly._ Well that's just great. Every time I want to win a race I just have to think of Zuko._

She opened her eyes. The sun was setting on the baseball field and the baseball players were just finishing practice. A cool breeze rustled the leaves in the tree above her and tousled her hair slightly. Down on the track the boy's varsity mile was going on and there was still a few more races left before the whole meet was over.

It was getting cold and she still hadn't put on her sweats and done her cool down. She sighed again. _I better go find Jin._

* * *

"See ya Jesse."

"Later Zuko."

After Jesse was gone Zuko shouldered his backpack and turned down the street towards home.

As he was crossing the street he saw two girls in crimson jogging down the sidewalk. One of them turned and looked at him, and he recognized Katara. She quickly turned away from him and Zuko stopped were he was walking, debating over whether he should go home or go after her.

_No, I hurt her enough she doesn't need to deal with me anymore. _ A car honked suddenly jerking to a stop and Zuko hurried to the other side of the street. the driver yelled angry insults to him but Zuko didn't hear him. He needed to find out how he was going to stop her and Jet's date. How he was going to stop her from falling for Jet. How he was going to stop Jet from hurting her. How he was going to get her back.

_I have to get her back. I have to. _

* * *

"Was that...?"

"Zuko."

They were quiet as they jogged down the sidewalk. "You wanna...?"

"Alright if you insist." They were quiet for another minute the Katara took a deep breath an let it out slowly. "Well, I already told you what happened in lunch detention. After that, we just kept running into each other. Each time we did, we fell into some stupid pointless argument. And I felt myself falling for him a little more each time." She smiled softly. "The happiest I've ever been since my parents died, was when he finally asked me out..."

**...**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She bent down to pick up her book and he bent down with her.

"Sorry Princess."

His hand reached the book before hers then he looked at her. She felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she began to burn under the gaze of those fiery eyes. She wanted to look away, but it was like looking into the eyes of a cat, once they've caught your gaze, you're hypnotized, under their complete control.

"How many times have I told you to stop-,"

"Calling you Princess? Every time I called you Princess." He smiled, and she was shocked to see that it was an actual smile and not a smirk.

She smiled back at him and felt her cheeks flush red. She turned away hoping he didn't notice. He chuckled. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not." She blushed even more.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

He chuckled again. "Then look at me," he ordered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I think you're ugly."

"How many times do we have to go over this? We both know I'm the best looking thing _you've_ ever seen. And we both know you're red as a tomato, and we both know that you really want to go out with me this weekend."

Katara looked at him again. "Is that how you ask girls out?"

He shook his head. "I never asked you out. I just said you really want to go out with me."

Her mouth dropped open and she stood up and looked down at him. "Why are you always so rude? You just want me to want you to ask me out! But I don't! I don't like obnoxious boys and I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on earth!"

He stood up, his smile turned into his old smirk and he looked down at her.

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Why do you always argue with me?"

"Why do you always insist on making me argue with you?"

"Maybe because I like you!"

"Well maybe I like you!"

"Well then why won't you go out with me?"

"Because you never asked!"

"Fine! Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Saturday five o' clock at the park!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

They glared at each other for a second later then turned and went their separate ways, only to turn back towards each other after realizing each was going in the opposite direction as they meant to be going before their run in.

**...**

"_Haha! Wow you and Zuko were some pair!"_

_Katara smiled. "Yeah, and the date had been amazing..."_

**...**

She checked her watch. five fifty-nine. _Why am I here first? I should hide before he gets here so he doesn't think I'm anxious._

_But you are anxious._

_Shut up!_

She turned around to leave but nearly jumped out of her skin when she ran into Zuko.

He grinned. "Hey Princess. You're here early."

She backed away from him quickly straightening her blue sweater and black mini skirt.

"Well I had nothing else to do so I decided what the heck."

He raised an eyebrow then took a step back and looked at her. Her long chocolate brown hair was curled and let loose around her shoulders. Glittery blue eyeliner lined behind her top eyelashes and dark blue eye shadow was powdered neatly on her eyelids.

"You look like you just stepped out of a faerie tale." He stepped towards her again and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful." She blushed, but this time he didn't point it out, he just smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and smiled back up at him. "You're doing pretty well for the start of the date."

He looked ahead and started walking. "You just wait till the end of the date."

"What's going to happen in the end?"

"You'll see."

"No, you have to tell me, you brought it up."

"Katara, no arguing with me here, the date will be over sooner than you want it to."

"Why do you always assume these things?"

"I don't _assume_ anything. I just _know_ everything."

Katara opened her mouth to say something back then thought better of it. She just smiled and walked with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She sighed. "Alright."

**...**

" _Where did he take you?"_

"_The fair. We went bowling, mini golfing, and we rode bumper cars. Then he won me a giant panda by getting a basketball into a hoop six times in a row."_

"_Wow! He's got game!" _

"_Yeah he does."_

"_What happened at the end of the date?" _

_Katara smiled..._

**...**

"Where are we going now?"

"What are you getting sick of me already?"

Katara laughed. They were riding in Zuko's black mustang convertible, the top was down and the moon and stars were out. The wind threw Katara's hair back beautifully and her sweater was open to catch the breeze. Zuko tried hard not to look at her for too long less they crash.

"No I just want to know!" She called over the wind.

"It's a surprise! Now stop asking questions!"

"I can't help it!"

"Well help it now!"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Fine! But hurry up!"

"Be patient Katara!"

"I'm not a patient person!"

"Yes I've noticed that!"

She laughed again and the car rolled on down the road.

**...**

"_Where'd you guys go?"_

"_Well, he drove really far out of L.A, about an hour or so away, and we came to a place full of trees, Giant sequoias were on each side of us where we drove. Then he pulled onto a dirt rode and after driving a while more he stopped. When we got out, he put his hands over my eyes...,"_

**...**

"Zuko come on!"

"Katara, this is a secret location, if I told you how to get there, I'd have to kill you."

"Okay fine then!"

She held on to his wrists and he told her which way to go to avoid roots sticking out of the ground and clumps of dirt and low branches.

"Zuko..."

"Hm?"

"Do I hear the ocean?"

"It's a possibility. We're almost there."

They continued walking and Katara felt the ground soften under her feet.

"We're at the beach aren't we Zuko!" she said excitedly gripping his wrists. "Please let me see!"

"Just a few more minutes Katara."

She felt the sandy ground move upward then down as they went over a dune.

"Okay, open your eyes." He moved his hands away from her face and she gasped in wonder.

They were in a huge cove; the starry sky and moon reflected off the dark blue ocean perfectly and the soft white sand was turned silver by the moon; it was as if the whole place was built on magic.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yeah," he said from behind her.

She turned around and saw that he was looking at her, not the water. He smiled his non smirkish smile and walked towards her.

"Why did you take me here?"

He took her hands. "Because this is my favorite place in the world. And I wanted this to be perfect."

"What?" her voice was barely a whisper and she knew she didn't have to ask.

His hand traveled up her arm slowly send shivers up and down her spine. He was so close to her now, so incredibly close she could feel the warmth radiating off of him. His eyes met hers and his hand was under her chin now and his nose barely touched hers as he leaned in.

"This," Something inside her chest exploded in fiery warmth as his lips met hers in the sweetest kiss of her life.

It lasted forever, but was over in an instant. When he pulled away they smiled at each other then started laughing.

**...**

"_Why were you laughing?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. But it was funny. Whatever it was we were laughing at."_

**...**

The sun rose up behind the trees bathing the two sleeping teenagers in light.

**...**

"_Wait! You guys spent the night there?"_

"_Well yeah. But we didn't have sex! Come on Jin we were only sixteen!"_

**...**

Katara opened her eyes and saw Zuko propped up on one elbow staring down at her with a crooked smile on his lips.

Katara smiled back up at him. "What?"

"You're a very pretty sleeper." She laughed then sat up and looked out towards the ocean. The dark blue sky was growing lighter as the sun climbed up over the cove.

"Oh my God," she turned to Zuko quickly. "We stayed out all night. Sokka told me to be home by midnight!" They stared at each other for a tense moment then broke out laughing.

"We better get going then," Zuko said when they finally stopped. He stood up then helped her stand and turned to leave but Katara caught his hand and pulled him back to her.

"You won't be able to kiss me once we get back. Sokka would kill you."

Zuko chuckled then put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. When they parted, she smiled at him and they started out of the cove. When they reached the edge, Zuko covered her eyes again.

* * *

"That's so romantic." Jin sighed. They were back from their cool down which was longer than it usually was after a race because of the story.

"Zuko's a romantic," Katara said quietly. That day had been so wonderful, she'd been so happy, and Zuko had been so great.

"Were you in big trouble when you got home?"

Katara laughed.

"I wasn't able to see Zuko for a month after that except for at school." she smiled. "But it was worth it."

Jin pulled her hair out of the pony tail. "What happened?"

Katara pulled a pomegranate cherry Life Water out of her Adidas bag and took a long drink.

"What happened to make you hate him?"

Katara swallowed the drink and looked out towards the track. "I don't hate him," she said softly. The look on her face was so distant it was as if she was lost somewhere inside her memories. "I just don't know how I can forgive him."

* * *

**There you are! I don't know when I'll be able to update next so I hope you enjoyed this one! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Sleep Over

**Hey! Not much to say, (that rhymes, how coincidental! ;) Read PLEASE! **

* * *

It's Friday.

A bad day.

Hey.

_Damn it this sucks!_ She dropped her pen frustratedly down onto her paper and dropped her head down onto her desk. There was no way she would be able to do all of this homework by herself. She was so distracted she couldn't even rhyme anymore!

She closed her eyes tiredly and wondered to herself why she was at home by herself on a Friday night. _Cuz you don't want to see Zuko and you're rude so you ditched... ah snap what's that guy's name again? Whatever, you ditched What's-his-name. It's not like he would've helped you forget Zuko. You can't and won't forget him. _She groaned inwardly and told the stupid voice to shut up. _Why? Cuz you know I'm right? Why can't you just forgive him!_

_Because! _

_Because why?_

"I don't know I just can't!" she yelled pushing her chair back and getting up. She went to her dresser and looked at herself in her mirror then picked up her brush and started running it through her chocolate brown hair vigorously. _Stupid way to take out your anger._

"Do you ever shut up!"

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Katara? Are you okay in there?" Sokka opened the door and poked his head in. "What's going on?"

Katara dropped her brush and grinned toothily. "Nothing! I was just talking to myself you know, cuz, that's what I do, is, I uh, I talk to myself."

Sokka raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Um... okay. Hey listen, remember that study abroad in London that I was telling you about?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm going on it. I'll be gone for the next two weeks will you be okay by yourself? Cuz I'll stay if you want me to-,"

"No way Sokka you have to go! I know how much you want to go to Europe and this really means a lot to you." she crossed the room to the door and hugged her brother. "You shouldn't stay just because of me."

Sokka returned her hug then said, "You know I would stay for you Katara. Are you sure you'll be okay alone cuz I'll hire a nanny for you-,"

"Sokka!" Katara said smacking his cheek gently. "I'm seventeen years old! I can take care of myself!"

Her brother laughed. "Alright I'm sorry. It's just, kinda hard for me you know? You're my baby sister and you're growing up, soon you'll be leaving me, going to college, getting a high paying job, getting married, having kids-," he stopped and looked at her with a weird smile on his face. "Oh man I think I'm gonna cry." Katara's turn to laugh and she hugged him again.

"Don't worry about me Sokka," she said.

"I can't help it," Sokka replied wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye then laughing at it. "You're all I have left; I'm going to worry about you for the rest of my life."

Katara smiled. "You shouldn't have to," she said softly.

He nodded understanding. "I miss them too."

* * *

_Bmmm. Bmmm._

"Hello?"

"Jin?"

"Yeah girl what's up?"

"You wanna come over? Maybe spend the night?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just us two."

"Okay cool! I'll ask my mom." A few seconds later, "She said it's okay!"

"Cool, so Sokka and I'll pick you up in ten?"

"Okay I'll be ready!"

Click.

* * *

"Ah! Katara you got some on my pajamas!"

"Hahaha! Sorry girl, where'd you put the nail polish remover?"

"On the dresser."

Katara moved to get the bottle of purple liquid but tripped over her foot stool and face planted on the carpet floor.

"Oh my God Katara are you okay?!" Jin hurried to help her up and saw Katara's sholders shaking. When she turned her over Katara was giggling like mad and Jin shook her head but couldn't help but join her. The two sat on the floor and giggled uncontrollably, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Girls? Should I be worried?" Sokka asked from outside. Katara got up quickly and opened the door.

"Hey Sokka! No see we're fine just doing girl stuff!"

Sokka looked at her and then Jin skeptically. Jin grinned and waved at him. "Hi Sokka."

Sokka waved back and smiled awkwardly. "Alright, but don't burn the house down kay girls?"

"Got it bro see ya!" and she closed the door.

"Bye Sokka!" Jin called to the door. Katara covered her mouth and started giggling again and before you know it they were back on the floor laughing.

"Oh my goodness Jin did you hear yourself?!" Katara asked gasping for breath.

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked pushing her loose black hair out of her face.

Katara sat up, grinned foolishly and wiggled her fingers in a wave then said in a high perky voice, "Hi Sokka, bye Sokka, you are so FINE Sokka!"

Jin laughed. "Well you brother _is_ hot!" Katara hit her with a pillow.

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!" Jin grabbed another pillow and hit her back.

"Well he is!" Katara hit her again and they beat each other up with the pillows until they were too exhausted from laughing and hitting each other that the collapsed onto the bed each grinning widely.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't tonight your date with that guy?"

Katara was quiet. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you go?"

Katara was quiet again then she sighed. "I don't know." She examined her freshly painted nails, they were bright strawberry red. "I guess it just... just didn't feel right. In a felt like... like I was cheating almost."

"Cheating? But you and Zuko-,"

"I know."

Silence. Then, "Sorry."

"It's okay. It actually feels better to talk about it."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. So you wanna know the next chapter of the story?"

"Duh!"

Katara laughed. "Okay come on." She got up and turned off the light switch and the two got into her bed. She reached for the lamp on her night stand and turn it on so the room was lit dimly.

"Where was I?"

"You and Zuko started going out-,"

"Oh yes, now I remember." She pulled the covers up over the two of them then they sat at the head of the bed and leaned back on the pillows.

"Well, when we started going out, I was always so happy. I couldn't stop smiling. We argued about the stupidest little things, but in the end, we always made up. And when we made up..." she smiled and chuckled softly as she fondly remembered their many fights and apologies, then the long make out session that always followed.

Jin nudged her. "Was he a good kisser?"

Katara laughed. "Oh yeah! The _best_!" The two of them giggled together then settled down again.

"Well, a few months into us dating, I knew I had it bad. I was head-over-heels in love with him and I knew he felt the same way for me. I remember on our six month anniversary, he gave me something." She reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small dark blue box. She opened it carefully and Jin gasped at the contents. A silver band with two small sapphires and two small rubies embedded in repetition around it.

"Oh my God," her friend breathed. "A promise ring! That thing must've been about a zillion dollars!"

Katara smiled and took the ring out carefully and placed in on her left ring finger. "I still carry this around in my pocket wherever I go." She stretched her fingers out and watched the gems glittering in the dim lamp light.

"It's beautiful."

She took it off her finger and placed it carefully back in its box. "About a month after that, a new girl came to school."

"Who?"

"Zuko's ex-girlfriend. Mai..."

* * *

"Class, we have a new student, all the way from the bay area, will you introduce yourself please?" Mr. Lai gestured to someone in the back of the classroom and everyone turned to see a girl wearing all black, no jewelry, and heavy black eyeliner. She had a sleepy look on her face that seemed so natural and she stared boredly at the desk in front of her. For a minute, Katara didn't think she would say anything but then her lips parted.

"I'm Mai." was all she said.

The class was silent for a while after, expecting more but when they realized there was no more, they faced the front again.

"Well, it's nice to have you with us Mai! Now class to begin today's lesson, we will be studying..." Katara's eyes flickered over to Zuko's face and was surprised to see that he was frowning.

She ripped a piece of paper from the corner of her notes and threw it at him.

He flinched then looked at her and smiled.

_Hey babe._ He said with his face.

_What's wrong?_ She asked.

He shrugged._ Nothing._

_You're lying to me._

He didn't answer.

_Zuko... _

_I'll tell you after class._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

She smiled then turned her attention back to Mr. Lai's Spanish lesson.

* * *

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The bell rang and the students quickly gathered their things together and shuffled out the door. Zuko and Katara were the last two putting their binders back into their backpacks then she turned to face him.

He put his hand under her chin and kissed her lips. "Meet me outside?"

"You promised to tell me what was wrong."

"I know, just wait for me please?"

She kissed him, making hers last longer than his had. "Okay," she said when they finally pulled away.

She gathered her books into her arms and stepped out of the classroom. A few seconds later she heard Zuko's voice inside and he sounded agitated. She pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"What the hell are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get out for another six months!"

"What's the matter Zuko? I thought you'd be happy to see me again." _Was he talking to that new girl?!_

_She obviously ain't new to him._

She pushed her ear harder against the door.

"Mai I'm serious."

"Was that you're new girlfriend? What a whore." _WHAT?! _Her mouth dropped open._ Who does this bitch think she is calling me a whore!_ _Why I oughta...!_

"Don't you talk about Katara like that!" _Thank you babe._

"Katara, so that's her name."

"Mai what are you doing here?" he sounded so frustrated and angry. _Did they go out once?_

"What was wrong with me Zuko? I thought you loved me." Her voice was so monotonous and..._ creepy!_

"Mai going out with you was a mistake on my part, look where I almost ended up because of you!" _Where did you almost end up?_ What was he talking about?

"I didn't mean any harm. I was just trying to help you get your father's approval. I even took the full blame for it and got sent to Juvie for eighteen damn months!" Katara heard her getting mad.

"Mai-,"

"I came here because I thought you'd waited for me! I was in there for eighteen months and the thought of you is what kept me alive literally! Look at this!" _Look at what?! Girl you better not be showing him your anus!_

"Mai that's disgusting!" _What's disgusting!?_

"I did it for you Zuko. To show the other girls what you meant to me." _Did what!?_

"Mai the only reason I ever dated you is because I felt sorry for you! You were way too damn creepy and you never left me alone and how you got into my bed naked is beyond me!" _And I'm the whore!?_

"I have my ways." _That horrible voice again!_

"See, that's what I mean! You know what Mai, you stay far away from me, and you stay away from my friends, and if you come anywhere near Katara I swear to God-,"

"What'll you do to me Zuko?" _Ew! Why does she have to sound so dirty!_ "Zuko, you know I want you, and I'll do anything to get you back." _Okay she's close to him I can tell, girl you better back the fuck away from my man!_ The she heard something like Mai throwing herself at Zuko and she gasped putting her hand over her mouth quickly. _Oh no she didn't!_

He pushed her away. "Stay away from me! I don't want anything to do with you ever again! And stay the hell away from Katara!" _Uh oh he's coming! _The door swung open and Katara found herself looking into Zuko's scowling face. They stood and stared at each other for a tense moment then Katara look passed him at Mai and frowned. The goth girl smirked and made a kiss face. _I don't like this bitch, she's way too creepy._

"Come on Katara." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Let's go."

* * *

_Later at lunch sitting on the steps outside..._

"I'm guessing you two have a history." She took a bite of her fruit and yogurt salad and looked up at Zuko chewing on his burrito.

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah." He took another bite without saying anything else.

"Zuko," she put her fingers under his chin and made him look at her. "What happened?"

He chewed his food slowly then he swallowed and kissed her. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she asked then looked at him incredulously shaking her head. "Zuko why can't you just tell me?"

Zuko dropped his burrito. "Why is it that girls always want to know everything about a guys past?" he demanded.

"Why are you snapping at me! I just asked you-,"

"Katara it's complicated," he interrupted getting up and dropping his unfinished burrito into a garbage can.

"Complicated?" she got up leaving her lunch on the steps and followed him into the building. "Maybe it wouldn't be if you tried explaining it to me!"

"I can't!" he said throwing up his hands frustratedly.

"Why not?!"

"Because!" he turned around and faced her, his hands moved near her face flexing slightly like she notice they did when he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He dropped his hands back to his sides then sighed and looked at her. "Look, Katara, you just have to trust me okay?" He put one hand on each side of her face and kissed her then leaned his forehead against hers. She grabbed his wrists and looked into his golden eyes. "You trust me right?" he asked softly kissing her lips then pulling away slowly brushing his nose against hers.

_Oh God I hate it when he gets cute like this!_ She nodded. "Alright, I trust you." He kissed her again gently; one of his sweet lingering kisses that she loved and no matter how many he's given her always sent shivers up and down her spine. _Oh this is so not fair!!_

When he pulled away he stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "I'll explain everything on the way home today, okay?"

_Ahhh... Why are you so charming? Can't you see I'm trying to be mad at you!_ "Alright."

* * *

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! _She picked up her bag and decided to go up to the baseball field to see if practice was running late but when she got to there the field was deserted. _Where is he?_ Then she heard voices in the dugout. _What the..._ Was she seeing this?! Zuko with his shirt off and _Mai-!!_

"I don't believe this!"

"Katara!" He pushed Mai away from him and faced his girlfriend. The expression on her face was a mixture of hurt, anger and sadness. "Katara, I can explain-," he reached for her hand but she pulled back out of his reach.

"No! Don't touch me!" tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "You said it was over! You said you never wanted her!"

"Well believe it Princess," Mai came from behind him and smirked at her. "Zuko never wanted you; he's still in love with me."

"Will you shut up!" Zuko yelled pushing her away from him.

"No! What does she have to say Zuko? I want to hear it!"

"Katara don't listen to her!"

"Is this what you didn't want to tell me?! Were you planning on breaking up with me?!"

"Of course he was, why would he want to go out with some sad whore, who lied to him?"

Katara looked at her through wet eyes. "What?"

Mai laughed. "I didn't stutter. I said lying _whore_."

Katara was now crying openly and she screamed and lunged at Mai. "You _bitch_! You stupid, stupid _bitch_! What did I ever do to you!?" She punched Mai in the face and tore at her hair and scratched every bit of skin she could get at.

"Katara please!" Zuko lifted her kicking and screaming off of Mai, and Mai laughed. Blood came from the corner of her mouth and various scratches on her face. Her eye was turning purple and her black hair was a huge mess. She looked like a deranged witch laughing maniacally and pointing at Katara.

"Oh I think I hurt Princess's feelings!" she yelled over Katara's screams.

"Shut up!" Zuko snapped but Mai ignored him. "Katara please!"

"I said don't touch me!" She beat his chest with her fist and kicked him uselessly until she got him in the groin then he dropped her. He bent over and grabbed his area and she cried as she looked at him. "How could you?!" she sobbed. "You- you- ASSHOLE!" She slapped him hard across the face and he didn't look at her.

Mai watched them with a satisfied grin on her face. "Not only is he an asshole Katara, he's a liar too." She grinned and looked at Zuko. "Tell her Zuko. Tell her why you had to leave Oakland."

Katara looked at him. Here long hair was a mess, her face was tear-stained and she was breathing heavily. "What is she talking about?"

Zuko straightened up and looked her in the eye. "I moved out here, to live with my uncle."

"Why Zuko?" Mai demanded. "Tell her why."

He didn't bother to tell her to shut up this time; he didn't break his eye contact with Katara. _What did you do Zuko?_ She knew more tears were coming.

"Katara, when I was growing up, I had a horrible relationship with my father. He always preferred my sister-,"

Katara raised her hand and stopped him. "You have a sister?" she threw up her hands. "What else have you lied to me about?" _Please be just this!_

"A _lot_." Mai answered for him. They both ignored her.

"Look Katara, today, I'll tell you everything, but can we talk later?"

"No! Tell me now!"

Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through his long black hair. "My father, was the leader of a very powerful gang of drug dealers. He had a big time client but unfortunately for him, there were two detectives on his case and they were very close to catching him." He watched Katara's face change from anger to horror. _No, no, please God no!_ He took another deep breath. "It was my one chance to please him, and get his approval. I was stupid; I didn't know what to do so I did what he told me to." He stopped. Here comes those tears._ No, no, no, no!_

"His client's daughter and I, were going out at the time," he gestured towards Mai. "We teamed up with these two other guys and he sent us to," he swallowed, "to take out the two detectives."

He watched her turn paler with every word he was saying.

"You," she whispered looking at him in disbelief. "You killed-," she felt faint and he moved towards her quickly but she pushed him away weakly. "Don't- don't-," tears were falling from her eyes and he only saw hurt in them. "You, killed my- my- my mom, and dad." Her hand went up to the pendent her mother had given her that she wore on a band around her neck. "My mother is dead," she whispered. "Because of you."_ Oh dear God no..._ She felt her heart ripped out of her chest. She trusted him! She _loved_ him! He's the reason her parents are dead! She knew she should've been mad but she only felt pain and sorrow. This first person she'd let herself love since her parents' murder was the very person who hurt her again.

"But I just drove the car I swear," he said quickly.

She looked at him with such pain he felt his heart rip in half. "_Just_ drove the car? _Just_ drove the car?" she repeated. "My mother and father are _dead! _You were still a part of it! You played a part in my parents' murder and all you can say is you _just_ drove the car?!" she shook her head and more tears spilled from her eyes. "I trusted you Zuko! I loved you and now," she wiped her tears uselessly as more fell from her eyes. "I can't even look at you anymore." She stared at him and he knew he saw how hurt she was. He looked away and she turned around and started to walk away with her hand still on the pendant around her throat.

"Katara-,"

"Don't," she forgot to breath and she fell forward weakly to her knees.

"Katara!"

She felt his arms around her but she was too weak to push him away. "Get away- from me," she felt consciousness slipping away from her.

"Katara!"

"I think you killed her too Zuko," there was that terrible voice, and she remembered no more.

_(The next day rumors flew around about me that I've been using guys to deal with my parent's death, I didn't go back to school for a week, I would've staid away longer, but I knew that would be worse than going back. After a few weeks of embarrassment and dark looks and name calling from guys and girls alike, they finally found out it was Mai who started it all and she was expelled.)_

* * *

"Oh my God."

Katara didn't hear her. She was lost in those terrible memories of when she'd found out Zuko's deed.

"He-,"

"Yeah." A few stray tears escaped from her eyes and she felt Jin hug her. "I cried for about six months after that, I still cry on and off; I just keep realizing it again and again what he did, and every time I feel like I can forgive him..." she wiped the tears away again. "I just can't."

Jin hugged her tightly. "Time heals all wounds Katara."

Katara sniffed and wiped her tears again. "Some wounds time can never heal, Jin."

* * *

**Okay, now you know what Zuko did! I hope you're all happy! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Dugout

**Hey! Here's the next chapter early... better than late eh? P**

* * *

"Zuko!"

"Yeah Coach?"

"You were three minutes late to practice today."

"Sorry Coach, I had to-,"

"There are no excuses for tardiness, if you want to be a part of my team, you need to arrive here on time just like everyone else."

"It was three minutes!"

"And for talking back just now, we're going to the track to see if you can run an 800 under three minutes." He took Zuko by the shoulder and steered him towards the crimson track where the runners were finishing up practice.

"Coach can we wait for the track to clear?" he asked uncomfortably when he saw Katara wave at him with her beautiful smile on her face. He smiled and waved back.

_I'll meet you after this._ He said. She nodded and blew a kiss to him.

"Stop flirting Zuko! You don't run this in under three minutes you're doing it again. Ready set GO!" He kicked Zuko's heels and before he knew it he was racing down the track. "Come on Zuko! Don't embarrass yourself in front of these real runners! Show 'em what a baseball player's got!"

_Why did he have to make him run in front of his girlfriend?? _

_So that you don't have to do this twice you idiot now hurry up!_ Half a lap finished. _What's my split?_

"Thirty seconds!" his coach yelled reading his mind. Whistles from Katara's distance team were made in admiration then one of them yelled, "He's just a stupid baseball player! He'll slow down and lose his pace!"

_That's what you think._

"Will you shut up?! He would kill you in an actual 800!"_ That's my girl._

Second half of his lap, done. One more lap to go! What is it Katara said? Last lap is always the hardest.

"Come on Zuko! Pick it up!" _I love you Katara!_ He'd finished his first lap in just over a minute, how he'd done that, he had no clue! The distance runners were all skinny and light, he was built and muscular, not made for endurance but for stamina!

"Eighty-five seconds!" His coach yelled. _Holy crap! _

"Last two hundred Zuko! _SPRINT_!" Katara again.

"Yeah Katara's boyfriend! Sprint and Katara will blow you when you're finished!"

He heard a gasp and a smack then a laugh rustle through the crowd of runners.

_That's not awkward._ 100 hundred meters to go. "LET IT ALL OUT ZUKO!" Katara yelled.

"Not all of it!" Someone else yelled. Another laugh.

He tucked his head and hissed, a tactic the baseball players used when they were running for home. He didn't know why they did it, supposedly cuz they were running on nitrogen and the hiss was the nitrogen escaping.

He crossed the finish line. "Two minutes and six seconds!" His coach patted him on the back when he bent over and put his hands on his knees. "Good job, you didn't embarrass yourself; those distance runners did it for you, and you don't have to run it again. Take a minute, drink some water then get up there and clean the field. I expect it to be spotless tomorrow."

When he was gone, Katara tackled him in a anaconda tight embrace. "Good job Zuko! I didn't know you had it in you! Some of our guys have been working all season to get your time!"

"Katara- can't- breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She let him go and he gasped for breath.

"Thank you Princess."

She giggled cutely then hugged him again, this time in a kitten like hug. He hugged her back putting his face in her hair. Then he started kissing her neck and she giggled.

"Zuko!" she started twitching in his arms. "Zuko stop it that tickles!" She started laughing and he pulled her flush against his body so that she would jerk around and hurt him like she did the first few times he tickled her. "Zuko! Oh my gosh you're so sweaty!"

"So are you!" he said into her ear. He felt her shiver in his arms like she did when his breath tickled her skin.

"Haha! Zuko!" she took his face in her little hands and looked at him smiling. He kissed her sweet lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue entered her mouth.

"Hey! No making out on the track!" The two jumped away from each other at the sound of the track Coach's voice.

"Sorry Coach!" Zuko called to him.

The tough old man looked at him then shook his head as he walked on. "Teenagers..."

The two avoided looking at each other and bit their lips to avoid laughing until he was gone. When they made eye contact, they both broke out laughing. Her petite little self was back in his arms and his lips against hers in a second. Just as the kiss was getting good, she started laughing in his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" he asked looking at her laughing.

"You better go clean the field now." She said pulling out of his arms.

"Katara the field could wait come on-," he pulled her back to him and kissed her again but again she pulled away.

"I'll meet you in front of the locker rooms in half an hour okay?" she said in the voice that always made him want to hurry and get to her.

"Fifteen," he said. She giggled and turned away but he caught her hand again. "Wait I forgot something." He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers again. She ended the kiss then kissed him three quick kisses, the last one he held and she pulled away again gently before it got too intense.

"Fifteen." she said then turned and walked away quickly he knew because if she didn't they would end up all over each other again.

"Alright, fifteen minutes." She disappeared down the stairs from the track and he turned and sprinted back up to the baseball field. "Are you kidding me?" Baseballs littered the field _everywhere_. He puffed his cheeks then let out his breath through his teeth. "Um, okay, I could do this in fifteen minutes. Yeah..."

He picked up a bucket then raced across the field picking up the balls as he went. In about ten minutes, the field was clear. "Yes!" But then he realized his foot prints were everywhere in the dirt. "No!" He grabbed the big metal rake and ran around the pitching mound and the batting area, then to first, second, third, and all the way back home. "Done!" he dusted his hands and checked his watch. Katara was probably already waiting for him.

He ran into the empty dugout then took off his shirt and dug through his baseball bag for his clothes.

"Hey Zuko," he stopped at the sound of the horrible chilling voice. _What the hell does she want?_

"What Mai?"

She walked around him and stood before him. "I've been hearing things about your little girlfriend."

"What _things_?" he asked avoiding her eye. _Where's my damn shirt!_ Just seeing her put him in the foulest of moods.

Mai shrugged. "I hear her parents were killed in a drive by shooting."

He froze. _No._ It couldn't have been her parents! _No, that can't be true. She said-_ "What are you talking about? They died in a car crash!" Zuko snapped looking at her. Her small dark eyes squinted as she smiled terribly.

"Do you think it's funny, that she comes from the same area as you, that her parents just happen to be dead after our little incident; I don't know Zuko, seems a little too coincidental to me."

She was stepping closer to him but Zuko didn't notice; his heart was pounding as he thought of what Mai had just said. _Was Katara lying about her parents' death?_

"I also hear she, shall we say, _goes around_ to coop with her sadness." her hand snaked up to his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand and threw it away from him and she hissed. "That's not true! You just made that up!"_ Bitch! _

Mai smirked. "Zuko, haven't you realized by now, I can make anything I want to be true, true." She stepped closer to him. "I can make people do anything I want them to do, I can destroy _anyone_, mentally, emotionally, and _physically_," she hissed the last part into his ear making horrible goose bumps appear on his flesh.

"You sick bitch!" he pushed her roughly away and she fell to the dirt. He was trembling now with anger and he pointed a shaky finger at her. "If you do anything to her I swear-," There was nothing he could do; he was literally helpless against her.

"You can prevent it all Zuko." she stood up not bothering to dust herself off. "Just give me what I want."

He clenched and unclenched his jaw. "What do you want?" Stupid question. He knew what she wanted.

Her fingers brushed the side of his face and he hated her even more with every passing second. "You know what I want Zuko," she whispered. Next thing he knew, she'd forced her horrible tongue inside his mouth and she was all over him dragging him down on top of her.

"AGG!!" He pushed her away and he spat. "Stay away the hell from me!"

She crept back to him. "If you don't give me what I want, I'm afraid something's going to happen to your sweet princess Zuko." Her hands crept up his chest again to his shoulders smoothing his skin, and he hated her. She kissed him again and this time, there was nothing he could do. _I'm sorry Katara..._

"I don't believe this!"

Tears, screams and cries. The horrible truth, and she was gone. He'd lost her. In all his life, he'd never hated anyone, not his sister and not his father, in his life, as much as he hated Mai.

* * *

**I have Finals this week you guys, I don't know why but I just really wanted to write this next chapter. I'm tired, and my head is going to explode from all this stupid studying for my Chemistry final. If I fail, it's summer school and I won't be able to write as much as I want. -sad face- **

_**Please**_** review!**


	9. Honor

**So some people don't like that Zuko was involved in Katara's parents' deaths... well, I'm sure NONE of you like that he was involved. Well, the point is, is that he WAS involved, and if you guys have trusted my as far as EIGHT chapters, I'm begging you to trust me to the end! With that said, without further delay, CHAPTER 9!! **

* * *

When she reached the track he was already sitting in the bleachers with his face in his hands.

_Just turn around now and he'll never know you even considered letting him talk to you again! _

But his sharp hearing sense had already caught her footsteps and he looked up and saw her before she could leave.

"Katara," he stood up and hurried towards her but stopped when she held out her palm an arm's width away from her.

"Come any closer and I'll scream," she warned giving him the coldest look she could muster. "You have two minutes starting now." She looked at her watch then back at him. "What?"

Zuko took a breath and began. "Katara look, I had the worse relationship with my father. No matter what I did it was never enough to please him, no matter what I said it was always the wrong thing to say. The only person besides my mother that really cared about me was my uncle but he lived here in L.A and I barely ever saw him. Then my mother got tuberculosis really bad and within a month she'd died so I was left with my sister and father and they both hated me. He hated talking to me, looking at me, and even thinking about me. To keep me away from him he always just gave me a bunch of his drug money and told me to get out of his face. And my sister just thought it was funny and she made everything worse by rubbing it in my face how father was so proud of her because she was so talented and smart and just devious, like him," he paused for a breath before continuing.

"One minute and thirty seconds," her expression remained stone cold.

"I grew up being treated like dirt, then came that day when he called me into his office. I didn't know what to think, he _never_ wanted to see me. He started talking to me about how it was my duty as the first born and the only son he had, that I would have to take over the family business and that the family honor depended on it. He talked about how it would make him really proud if I would go out and start training for the day I would take his place at the head of the family and that my training started then and there."

Zuko stopped and shook his head shamefully. "As soon as he said there was a way to make him really proud, I didn't care what it was he wanted me to do. I just wanted him to be proud of me." He looked at her. "You don't know what it's like, growing up with the most important person in your _life_ hating you. I was young and confused. Kids at school always talked about just how great their fathers were, and I was so damn _jealous_ of them! I hated that they and their fathers were so happy and I was so miserable!" He clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Katara swallowed hard and didn't look at him. "One minute."

"He sent me and his client sent his daughter with two guys from my dad's gang to take out the two detectives on his case." Katara tensed and she didn't take her eyes off her watch even though she knew he was looking at her. "Katara, I swear I didn't know it was going to be a shooting. They said they just wanted me to drive the car and they were complimenting me and I felt good about myself for once in my life. Then they told me to stop outside a drugstore and they didn't answer when I asked why."

Katara felt herself starting to tremble. She was about to hear it, Zuko was about to tell her about the moment her parents were killed. "Th-thirty," she cleared her throat. "Thirty seconds."

Zuko's jaw tensed and relaxed again. "We waited for about an hour, then a car drove up and a man and a woman stepped out, she had her hand on his arm and they were smiling..."

_...They were a beautiful couple. The woman had long chocolate brown hair, big blue eyes and dark skin. Her lips curved into a lovely smile when she looked up at the man beside her. She had a shapely figure accented by a long tanned coat tied at her petite waist. The man was tall and had a handsome face. His eyes were blue but they were smaller than the woman's. His long dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail. The woman looped her hand through his arm and laughed at something he said. She rested her head lovingly on his shoulder and he said something to her that made her kiss his cheek...Zuko wondered what he had said. Maybe he'd said those three simple words that makes all women swoon; I love you..._

Katara felt tears swell up in her throat and Zuko's voice shook slightly as he relived the moment. "When they went inside, the guys told us if we made a sound, we'd pay. _I got scared..."_

* * *

_"... You kids make_ one sound, you so much as scream; the boss will make you pay dearly." Then man's previous friendliness had disappeared as quickly as a candle flame goes out. "Got it?" His voice was deep and intimidating, his eyebrows were dark, his dark hair slicked back, and his jaw and chin were boldly defined. Zuko lost his voice so he just nodded wide eyed. "Good." the man said. "_Then he told us to-_""Turn around, keep your eyes on the road, and do exactly what we tell you to do..."

..._I was too scared to disobey. But I was curious and that got the better of me. I saw them take out two guns and I thought they were going to shoot me. I was so scared I started trembling like crazy and I thought about jumping out of the car but then they pointed the guns at the store entrance..._

It was dark outside. The streets and the parking lot were deserted as if everyone knew something was going to happen there that they didn't want to see.

He was shaking so bad he thought he would break into a million pieces. He broke out into a cold sweat and he prayed that whoever it is they were waiting for didn't come out. _Please, please, please..._

The next few minutes were a blur. The door to the drugstore opened, gunshots, crimson blood spattered everywhere, a scream, the men were yelling at him and someone was crying._ They're dead. But they were just smiling, they were just happy. What about their family? What if they had kids? The kids were orphans now..._ Later, he found out it had been him who'd screamed and he'd been the one crying.

**...**

"_When we were around the corner, they made me pull over, and they beat me, then threw me into the back seat. When we got home, they bound my hands, and took me to my father's office..."_

They threw him to the floor before his father. His hands were bound behind his back and they'd already done a number on his face. His lip was cut and bleeding and his eye was swollen shut.

"Thank you boys." he said from his place at his indoor golf course. He putted the ball gently and it fell a foot away from the hole. "You may go."

The double doors closed and for the next minute, the only sound Zuko heard was his own labored breathing and the sound of the golf club making contact with the ball. The silence was so heavy Zuko wanted to scream just to hear something else.

Finally, his father spoke. "Do you have any idea, Zuko," he placed the ball on the put. "How much of an embarrassment you are to me?" He hit the ball; it hit the first one he'd putted further away from the hole.

"To hear, that my son, screamed, like a little girl, then cried, like some sad," he hit the ball; it didn't make it. "pitiful," the next one fell short. "_pathetic_," he slammed the next one as hard as he could and it bounced off the wall and hit Zuko hard in the stomach. He gasped and started coughing little spots of blood. "little bitch, makes me want to tear my hair out in shame."

Ozai's cold soft voice chilled his spine and his words cut him like a sharp, frozen knife. Zuko curled up on the green carpet floor and tried to make himself as small as possible. He felt so shameful, his one chance to make his father proud of him, and his _one_ chance! He'd messed it up and now he could never win his father's approval.

"You dishonor me Zuko," he heard his fathers slow steady footsteps coming towards him. "I don't believe you are my son." The footsteps were ever closer. "My son could never be so weak." He found himself looking at his father's neatly polished two thousand dollar Berluti alligator skin shoes. "Weak. Just like your mother."

At the mention of his mother, Zuko felt boiling rage well up inside of him and was suddenly not afraid anymore. "Don't. Talk. About my mother," he said between tightly clenched teeth.

His father bent suddenly and grabbed Zuko by his hair and pulled him up to his feet. His son gasped and clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. "What, are you going to do about it?" Zuko stared into his father's handsome face defiantly. Ozai's fiery eyes, so like Zuko's glared coldly back at him. "That's _exactly_ the answer I would expect from a weak little _whelp_-," Zuko smashed his head as hard as he could into his father's nose.

"ARRRGGG!" Ozai threw the boy to the floor and wiped his face with his red silk handkerchief. Zuko fell on his arm and felt it break. He hissed and bit his lip hard.

"MEN!" The doors open and Zuko was apprehended by his father's two giant henchmen and they forced him to face Ozai.

"TORCH!" Another of his father's men handed him a fire torch and he turned it on. Ozai came towards Zuko with the hot blue flame. "You've dishonored and embarrassed me for the last time Zuko." His son's defiant expression didn't change. _I knew what was coming, but I didn't want to let him know I was afraid. He stepped towards me with the torch and said..._ "You will learn respect, and suffering, will be your teacher..."

* * *

He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them.

Katara felt faint and knew she must be pale. She was trembling so badly he was afraid she would break into a million pieces. Her eyes were wet and tears threatened to fall. "Y-Your time-," she took a breath and sat down quickly on the bleachers. "Your time was up six minutes ago," the last part came out in a whisper.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She flinched but didn't pull away. "Katara, I swear, if I'd of known, I would never've gone."

Katara blinked. "Really Zuko?" she shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

"_Yes_," he said as if not believing she would even ask him that question. "Katara you know me!"

"No Zuko, I thought I knew you," she stood up and shook her head as she looked at him. "But you kept your whole life a secret from me!"

"It's not exactly something I like to talk about!" He stood up abruptly and looked down at her. "And don't make it look like I'm the only one who lied!"

"What?!" Katara yelled back. "What did I ever lie to you about?"

"You told me your parents died in a car crash!"

"Well maybe I don't like going around telling people 'hey guess what happened to my parents? My boyfriend's dad took them out in a drive by shooting!'"

"Katara I told you I didn't know!"

"Even if you did know," she started to cry again but she swallowed her tears; she'd cried too much already. "You still would've gone!"

"How could you even say that?" his hands went near her face and he made as if he wanted to squeeze her but he didn't. "I'm not a murderer Katara!"

"Evil triumphs when good people see it happening but stand by and do nothing," she quoted. "You knew someone was going to be killed when you saw them take out their guns! You knew someone was going to miss them! You saw them before they died! You said they were happy!" she didn't try holding back her tears now. "You said they were smiling!"

She shook her head and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I still remember that night Zuko. Me and Sokka were making dinner for them because we knew they'd be tired. Mom called us and told us to eat without them because they'd be late coming home..."

"_...I'm sorry Katara honey, dad and I have to stay a little later at the office, you and Sokka go ahead and eat without us."_

"_Mom, will you guys crack this case any time soon? We miss you."_

"_I know sweetie, we miss you too. I promise, we are so close to catching him and when we do, we'll celebrate. Dad and I will take you and Sokka to Morro Bay and we'll camp, hike, and go to the beach for a whole weekend! How does that sound honey?"_

"_It sounds perfect Mom.."_

"_Good. I know it's your favorite place in the world-,"_

"_It is Mom. I love you." _

"_I love you too. So does dad. Give Sokka our love as well."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll see you two later."_

"_See you..."_

"...We never told each other goodbye whenever we parted; it always sounded too final," she looked at Zuko. "That was the last time I ever spoke to her. And it was on the phone just hours before she was killed."

"Katara-," he started but she interrupted him.

"I hope your father's happy!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "He ruined my life! _You_ helped him!"

"Katara no! I-,"

"You are _just_ like your father." She regretted them as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Zuko's eyes went dark and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I am _nothing _like my father." he shook her again this time harder. She felt his fingers digging into her flesh and she winced in pain but said nothing. "You hear me? _Nothing_ like him."

She glared unblinkingly at him and she could tell he was searching her eyes. "I'm going to do you a favor Zuko," she said quietly. "And I'm never going to speak to you again. When I pass you in the halls, I won't look at you. When I see you in class, I'll completely ignore you. Starting from the moment I turn around, you are _dead_ to me."

**...**

_Eleven months later..._

"I was here first, _Zuko._"

"If you were, I wouldn't be ahead of you now would I?"

She didn't know what it was that had provoked her to speak to him again that day in Joad's class. Almost a year of ignoring him and she'd broken her vow in Algebra 2 class.

Maybe she'd missed him. Maybe somewhere deep down, so deep she didn't know it was there, she'd never wanted to stop talking to him in the first place. Then why...? Too many lies. She didn't want to get hurt again. After everything that's happened, how can she ever trust him?

* * *

**Lies ruin perfect relationships... sad huh? So what will it be? Should Katara forgive Zuko or leave him for good? REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**P.S. I know I haven't put a poem in there for a while, I'll put one in the next chapter I promise! Oh and guess what?? SUMMER VACATION!!**


	10. Stupid Voice

**Chapter 10!! Well... not much to say here, umm... maybe you should read yeah? ;)**

* * *

Sokka was gone. Katara had the whole house to herself for the next two weeks. She took a deep breath and let it out. _Ahhhhhhhhh!!_ Sweet, sweet, freedom! _I can do anything I want!_ Then she remembered; _Crap_ _I have school today._

_Psh_. She closed her window with a slam then crossed the hallway from her room into her bathroom. _Jeez I love having the whole top story to myself! _Her Gran Gran had passed away a year ago leaving Katara and Sokka a giant house, two cars, enough money set aside to take the two of them through college two times each, and even more money to take care of each of them up until they both had jobs to support themselves. _Yup, inheritance ROCKS! Though I do smiss you Gran-Gran.  
_

After her shower and brushing her teeth she went back to her room and spent the next half hour looking for an outfit. But once she found one and put it together, she frowned at her reflection and started all over again.

Once she was satisfied with her reflection, she checked her clock. 7:30a.m. _AAAAA!!_ Sokka's not here she has to take the bus! She grabbed her white tote and slung it over her shoulder then ran down stairs, grabbed her house key, dashed out the door, down the steps, back up the steps to make sure the door was locked then back down the steps and down the street only to see the bus drive by without her.

She threw up her hands in exasperation and looked around as if for some magical antidote. School was two miles away and she had half an hour before first period. She glanced around one last time then shouldered her bag.

_Might as well start walking now._

_Shut up I hate you._

_I am you._

_No you're not! You're some stupid annoying voice in my head that needs to shut up!_

_If I'm inside your head, that makes me you right?_

_SHUT UP!_

The two voices inside her head argued on and she tried to make them shut up by sticking her headphones into her ears and turning on her i-pod.

First song, Lil' Wayne, "Lollipop."

_Sh, sh, she lick me  
Like a lollipop  
She, she lick me  
Like a lollipop, lollipop-_

.

_Aag! I hate that song!_ She skipped the song to the next one.

Keyshia Cole, "Shoulda Let you Go."

_ Just to think about it, I would do things that I would regret (tryna get you to)  
To understand how I felt for you  
I tried real hard time and time again  
but I didn't know  
my love wouldn't grow, I should've just let it go  
But I stayed around thinking you would learn to love_

.

She shook her head again. _No, that was stuck in my head yesterday and I'm sick of it._

Next one, Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, "No Air." _Um... this one's okay I guess..._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air..._

_.  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh..._

.

HONK!

._  
...Wish there was a way that I can make you understand..._

_.  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe!_

_._

HONK!

._  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air-_

___HONK HONK!!_ She snapped out of her song and Chris and Jordin's voices disappeared from her head as she stopped her i-pod.

Who was honking at her? A sea green car pulled over to the sidewalk and the passenger seat window rolled down. Katara titled slightly to see who it was and her heart stopped when she recognized the boy who'd asked her out last week. _Oh shit._

"Hey Katara! I missed you Friday!" he said good-naturedly.

"Hi, um-," she stopped. _Snap! What is this guys name!?_

"Jet?"

"Yes!" _That's his name! I knew it was something stupid like 'Jet'!_ "Yeah Jet, sorry about to whole-," she moved her hands around as if trying to explain with them and she nodded. "The- the thing about-,"

"Ditching me?"

"Um-," she scratched her head. "I-I was, uh, um, well, my brother-,"

"Oooooh," he said as if suddenly realizing. "Over protective brother?"

Katara paused. _He thinks I didn't go with him cuz Sokka's protective?..._

Oh well I'll go with it. "Sure! I mean yeah! Sokka's crazy protective I mean my last boyfriend-," _Oops._

_Why did you have to bring that up?_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

"Yes?"

She shook her head, "nothing."

"It's okay," he replied leaning closer to the window eagerly. "You can talk to me."

_I don't even know you! Why would I talk to you?_ Katara smiled plastically. "I have to get to school." She lifted her hand and dropped it in what she meant as a _nice try dude but I ain't interested_ then started to walk away but Jet drove beside her.

"I could give you a ride if you want. You know you've still got a ways to walk,"

_Give it up man!_ Katara smiled plastically again_. _"I like walking. Thanks anyway." She continued down the street and he still drove next her.

"Are you sure? I mean, my car rides nice. Plus, you owe me for ditching me Friday." he grinned but Katara saw passed it. _Is he trying to get me to fall for him? Some guys just don't know how to take no for a freaking answer!_

"Look...," _Snap I forgot his name again! What was it? Jean, Jeck, Bit, Pit-_

"Jet."

_That's it!_

_He just said that!_

_Shut up!_

"Jet, you're a very nice guy, and I'm sure any girl would be lucky to go out with you-,"

"Then why won't you?" he asked. Katara sensed a hint of irritation at the edge of his voice.

She shook her head._ Lame excuse lame excuse! Come on I need a lame excuse!_ "I'm not ready." _Pah! What the heck that was lame enough._

"From what I know you've been single for a while."

_Has this dude been stalking me?_

"Oh really?" she stopped walking and put her hands on her hips as she faced him. "What else do you know?"

_Ah! I see it in his face! He doesn't want me to go out with him because he likes me!_

"Well, um, I-,"

"You just know that I went out with Zuko once is that right?" He didn't answer. "Hang on a second..." Now she remembered! This guy... what ever his name is, is (or was) one of Zuko's friends!

"I've heard of you," she said shaking her finger at him. "You're the guy who wishes he had everything Zuko has. You've never stopped being jealous of him. He's a better athlete, he's better looking, he's smarter, and over all, he kicks your ass at anything and everything you guys do!"

Jet opened his mouth to talk but Katara cut him off. "And once you found out that he could never have me back, you decided to take your chances with me just to rub it in his face that you finally have what he doesn't!" She folded her arms across her chest triumphantly. "Well, guess what Mr. I-Don't-Give-a-Cow's-ASS-What-Your-Name-is," she leaned into his car window so that he could see her face clearly. "I'm still in love with Zuko!"

Seconds after the words were passed her lips did she realize just what exactly they were. _Oh my God! Oh my God oh my God oh my God! Please tell me I didn't just say that!_

_You just said that._

_Thank you very much!_ She clapped her hand over her mouth then backed away from the car. "Goodbye," she said before walking quickly down the street.

_Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God!_ There was no arguing in her head the whole way to school.

* * *

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The bell to first period rang just as she walked through the big double doors.

In Chemistry first period Mrs. Key was explaining something about stoicheometry, and Katara didn't hear a thing. She was busy scribbling something in her lab notebook that wasn't notes.

___Why is that when I'm walking down the street_

___Jordin and Chris singing in my head_

___That I should suddenly meet_

___The very guy that would make me want to drop dead_

___._

___How is it that I should admit_

___Something that's been hidden in my heart_

___Beneath annoying emotional shit_

___Maybe cuz I wanted to forget it_

___._

___I don't like Zuko! _

___There I said it!_

___I don't like him! _

___I don't I don't I don't _"I DON'T!!"

___._

The class was silent except for Katara's angry breathing and mumbling between gritted teeth and the sound of ripping paper. Then she looked up. _Oh dang this is awkward._

"Katara?" Mrs. Key studied her face. "Would you like to step outside for a minute?" she asked sympathetically.

Katara felt all of the eyes in the classroom on her and she nodded. "Yeah, I would very much like that."

* * *

She closed the door behind her then leaned on the wall and took a deep breath.

_Katara, Katara, Katara..._

_What do you want?_

_To tell you what you always knew._

_What's that?_

_You love him. You want to forgive him. You're being irrational, think of all the shit he's been through and you're putting him through more!_

_Stop it! What about me?_

_That's all you've been thinking about since he told you what happened! He's not once thought about himself, he only thought about you, making you happy, getting you back, because he loves you! The way you've been treating him it's a wonder he doesn't come to his senses and realize he deserves better!_

_He helped them kill my parents and got away with it!_

_There you go again being stupid! Katara! He was confused, he didn't know what was going on! His own father scarred him! Why are you so damned stubborn?!_

_Because!_

_Because why? Katara if you don't come to your senses soon you will lose him forever!_

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!!" she screamed and kicked the wall then stomped away to her locker before anyone could see what was going on. Once she was there she viciously turned the lock and cursed because she forgot her combination. When she finally she got it open, a folded piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and unfolded it and her mouth dropped as she recognized the handwriting;

_Would I give you the Sun just so you'd burn?_

_Or the Moon when you already have it?_

_No, but I would give you the stars to learn _

_Why your eyes sparkle as if there they sit._

_The way you smile, you must have the Moon_

_For your smile glows it's Dreamy Radiance._

_To be short, your laughter makes me immune_

_To sadness, open for your brilliance._

_A special Dream Girl, brings a special bliss._

_I know I'd love and forever cherish_

_Something so sweet and something so precious_

_If I was to be given just One Wish. _

_You have the Moon, I, the World and can tell  
That it's possible to love an Angel._

___You were right about everything and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. About that day with Mai, please understand that she has a lot of power. She could've had you seriously hurt, or even killed and gotten away with it! And she would too! Trust me I know her! But that's no excuse for me cheating on you. I hope you know, I want you back, and I will do anything to get you back. So I turned myself in. I know you were mad that your parents' killers got away and it's not fair to you that I was not punished for my mistake. I don't care what my punishment is, and how hard I have to work, I want you to be happy, with me, Katara. I hope you know that you will always and forever be my Princess._

___The one who loves you to the ends of the universe and beyond,_

___Zuko _

_._

Her hand covered her mouth and she reread the letter again not realizing the tears in her eyes even when they dripped onto her slender fingers.

_You've done it now girl. Oh shit you've done it now!_

"Oh my God what am I gonna do!" she breathed running her fingers through her hair. _He's about to go to jail for me! I can't believe he's about to go to jail for me!_

_You gonna forgive him now? You know what I don't even think you're the one who needs to be doing the forgiving!_

She felt horrible! She ran into the girl's bathroom and bent over the sink then succumbed to tears. "I'm such an idiot!" she sobbed.

_Oh give me a break!_ That stupid voice really should just shut up sometimes! _Zuko is going to jail! J-A-I-L!! And you're in here crying? A lot of good that's gonna do!_

She sniffed and straightened up. Stupid voice was right. As much as she hated to admit it. She wiped her face and fixed her appearance as best she could then walked back outside.

First things first. I have to get to the police station. "Okay," she nodded and stared towards the street but then the bell rang. First thing after school. If Zuko's in jail, then he's not going anywhere by the end of today.

* * *

**So how do we like the next chapter? Now we've got something to look forward to in the next chapter! What's next? Huh huh huh? REVIEW!**

**P.S. I almost forgot, I did NOT write _Radiance_, that was totally and completely my brother's poem he wrote for a girl last year. I only _wish _I could write sonnets like him. And other poetry. Dude's freaking gifted.**


	11. Jail Visit

**...****Well, huh, here we are, it would've been up sooner but I had a few technical difficulties with technical-, um, -al-, -it-,-ties?... Pff! I dunno! Read please! **

* * *

"The two children will be informed of his arrest immediately and we'll confirm a hearing this Saturday to have his sentencing." The officer looked down at the teenager sitting in the chair with his hands cuffed and his eyes downcast. "After all this time, their parents' killer finally caught. Should be interesting."

**...**

"Zuko what the hell are you doing in here?!"

Zuko looked up from where he was sitting on his cot and saw Jesse glaring at him angrily through the bars.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" the younger boy yelled throwing his hands up. "This is exactly what Jet wants is you out of the way! How are you making anything better?!"

Zuko looked down at his hands. "It's why we broke up in the first place," he said quietly.

"And this is supposed to get you back together?" Jesse demanded. "Why do you always have to go and do all these stupid, impulsive-," he gripped for the right words, "things!?Tell me do you enjoy stirring up all this drama? Is that what you do in your spare time is you go home and think up other stupid dramatic things you can do to make your life more exciting?"

"Don't you start lecturing me about my life," Zuko warned in a low voice getting up and standing at the bars so that he was looking down at Jesse. "You think I wanted everything to end up this way? I don't plan all of this stuff to happen it just does and now I'm paying!"

"You're not paying Zuko, you're throwing your life down the drain for some stupid girl!"

"Don't you call her stupid!"

"I'm not finished!" Jesse interrupted before Zuko could say more. "Think of everything you've been through before and then all that other shit she put you through! She is not worth it!"

"She hasn't put me through any-,"

"She has and you know it!" Jesse yelled as if he was trying to get his voice through a sound proof wall.

The door opened suddenly and a police officer came in with a nightstick in his hand. "He acting up?"

The two boys were staring at each other intensely and the officer stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"No sir," Jesse said finally. "We're fine." Zuko clenched his jaw and his eyes slipped away from Jesse's to the floor.

"Okay then. You got three more minutes."

When he was gone there was silence until Jesse broke it again. "Zuko, listen. You're my brother. Period. If you're hurting, I'm gonna help you. Because of her you've been hurting for a whole year when you shouldn't be, you don't deserve more shit."

Zuko didn't say anything.

"If she doesn't come to her senses soon, dump her for good. She's not worth it." He reached through the bars and squeezed Zuko's shoulder. The boy flinched as if he would pull away but didn't move then Jesse turned and walked towards the door.

"Jesse." Zuko's voice stopped the boy in his tracks but he didn't turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Brothers?"

"Yeah. Brothers."

Zuko smiled slightly for the first time in a long time. "Thanks."

Jesse turned halfway and his green eyes met Zuko's golden ones. He nodded then opened turned back towards the door as Zuko retreated to the back of his holding cell.

**...**

When he opened the door he stopped in his tracks as Katara jumped back. He looked down at her big wet blue eyes and he knew she had heard everything. Katara put her thumbs into her jean pockets and looked away from him.

Jesse closed the door behind him and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Katara didn't answer and she looked everywhere but at him. "I think you should go home." he said to her silence.

"I-," she stopped and blinked to keep the tears away. "I just want to talk to him." her voice came out as a whisper and she looked at the ground by Jesse's shoes.

She tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of her. "You'll only make things worse and he doesn't need that."

"Jesse please I-," she pulled something out of her pocket. "He wrote this- and I- please." she tried to pass him again he stopped her again.

"No." was all he said. "Go home Katara." his expression remained stone cold.

"Son," the police man in the room stood up and started towards them. "She has a right to see him. She was affected by the boy's crime."

"She's the one who ruined his life!" Jesse yelled. "She shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him!"

"All the same, she has the right. Now I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." Jesse glared at the officer and his jaw tensed as he looked back at Katara.

The girl looked away from him. "Yeah I'd have a hard time looking at me too," he said then he moved away from the door and she hurried passed him after a moment's hesitation.

**...**

Katara looked up and saw Zuko standing at the bars staring at her. _Aw man maybe I should've listened to Jesse._

"Hey," she said softly walking towards him. She remembered the letter in her pocket and she pulled it out. "I got your letter," she smiled. "Your poem was amazing."

Zuko didn't say anything; he only studied her as if looking for something or someone different.

Katara bit her bottom lip. "Zuko, why are you here?" _Because you wanted him here_.

He didn't answer, he just stared at her. Katara saw his jaw clench. "You probably don't want to see me," she said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "_I_ wouldn't want to see me." She walked until she was about a yard away from him. He reached up slowly and grabbed the bars and hung there as he looked down at her; his flaming eyes searched hers.

"Strange isn't it?" she started again. "When we first started going out, I never thought anything would ever come between us." she looked at her feet then back up at him and swallowed. "I'd really fallen for you Zuko." she tried to smile but the last part came out choked as her tears returned. "You were not like any other guy I've ever met. You were my boyfriend. And my best friend." she wiped a tear away. "I could talk to you about anything."

More tears fell and she wiped them away impatiently. "I- I'm sorry. I was the one who ruined everything Zuko. Not you." Zuko still stared at her and didn't say anything. "When I found out about you and my parents," she looked for the right words. "I freaked out. I mean," She looked at the ceiling and back at him emotion filled her voice. "I've been looking for someone to blame for so long! I wanted to be mad at someone! My parents were _murdered_ Zuko! I was so confused, and mad and I had all these feelings built up and I didn't know which one I was supposed to feel. And on top of that, seeing you with Mai..." she saw his grip on the bars tighten. "I don't blame you for anything any more."

She laughed suddenly. "Like that'll make anything better!" She said more to herself than to him. "I was wrong to blame you in the first place."

She stepped towards him until only the bars separated them. Her hands lifted and she hesitated before putting them on his chest. He tensed under her touch but she didn't move her hands. "I wish I'd've realized before this all happened Zuko." He still looked at her. "I've never stopped loving you. I made a huge mistake in breaking up with you. And-," her breath hitched in her throat. "I wish you would forgive me."

Zuko remained silent. She put her hand on his cheek and brought her face up to his. She tried to read his eyes the way he was reading hers but his emotions were well masked behind his blank expression. "Zuko..." her voice trailed off and she brought her lips to his. He didn't kiss her back and she pulled away when she realized he wouldn't respond. She looked up at his blank face and searched his eyes. Tears poured out of hers and she turned away. "I'm sorry."

She ran out the door with her hands over her face right into Jesse.

He looked down at her tearful face and for a while just looked at her then put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on." he said. He guided her out of the police station and walked her home.

**...**

By the time they were on her block, Katara's tears had dried and she walked quietly along side Jesse.

"Here we are," he the stopped in front of her house. "You got your key?"

Katara nodded and pulled her key out of her pocket.

"Good. See ya." he stuck his hands into his pockets and turned back down the street.

"J-Jesse," she said making him stop and turn around. He looked at her expectantly. "Do you really think that, that I ruined his life?"

Jesse took a breath. "Katara, I know Zuko. He's a very passionate person. He's never stopped loving you. You've affected his life more than you know. In a way, it's good. But now he thinks he needs you like he needs air; and you need him. You keep being so stubborn, and you'll throw your best chance at happiness down the drain." he shook his head. "Zuko's probably the best guy you'll ever meet. The way you've been treating him-,"

"I didn't mean to. I just-,"

"Exactly; _you_ just. What about Zuko Katara?" Jesse searched Katara's face and she cast her eyes downward again. When she didn't answer him he turned back down the street leaving her standing with a lot on her mind.

* * *

**Well, there's my chapter. I rewrote it three times and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. But whatever, the next one will be better I promise. REVIEW PLEASE! And no demands! You know who you are... ;)  
**


	12. Caught

**Not much to say... just that I'm sorry this chapter was not up sooner... I was busy mourning the death of my cat Fuffy who was killed mercilessly by a troubled soul. ;) READ PLEASE!!**

* * *

"Katara! Katara! Katara!"

Katara eyes blinked open and she lifted her head from her pillow. It was Wednesday morning and she didn't know if she was dreaming or someone really was calling her name.

"Katara! Katara wake up! Katara!"

_Jin?_ She groaned and rolled out of bed then checked the time on her alarm clock. _Jin why the hell are you waking me up at 6:30 in the morning?!_ She rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the door where Jin was yelling and pounding the wood with all her might.

"I'm coming!" Katara yelled grouchily. She threw the door open and saw Jin standing there in bedroom slippers, pajamas, and a bathrobe. Her long black hair was a loose mess the fell all around her shoulders and she was grinning from cheek to cheek.

"What?" Katara demanded.

"Look!" She grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her into the living room and turned on the television.

"Jin this couldn't wait until afterwards maybe when the sun is up?" Katara asked sleepily. She yawned and dropped onto the couch while Jin picked up the remote and flipped through the channels until she reached the Orange County Local News channel. "Jin what is-?"

She stopped when she read the heading at the bottom of the screen; **Dangerous Drug Dealer Caught! Three year old Detective Murder Case Solved!**

"Oh my God," Katara breathed. She was wide awake now. "Is that-?"

"Shhh!" Jin shushed dropping down next to her. "Listen!"

The smiling anchor lady on the screen was talking and Jin turned the volume up.

"The powerful drug dealer Lord Ozai Shian was finally caught solving a four year old case involving the murder of two detectives; Hakoda and Karana Long. Ozai and his gang were caught in Oakland, in the middle of a cocaine transfer with one of his apparently biggest clients, Zhao Monkeyface. Monkeyface being a nickname given to him because of his enormous ears and thick sideburns."

Katara covered her mouth and tears came to her eyes. "Zuko..." she whispered and the anchor continued speaking.

"Police were informed of the drug dealers' whereabouts by a source who wished to remain anonymous, but is believed to be behind bars because of his involvement in the murder of the two detectives.

"Furthermore police are in the process of hunting down the rest of the gang and Ozai's clients, the head of the gang is behind bars in Oakland City Jail, and is awaiting trial this Saturday. He is to be tried with murder, theft, fraud, and of course drug dealing and faces twenty to life, with no bail."

Jin shut the television off then turned to Katara. "How are you feeling? Your parents' case was solved! Their killers caught!"

Katara didn't answer; she stared at the blank screen contemplating what she just heard. "Katara?" Jin's smile faded. "Katara what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited."

"I'm shocked okay!" Katara snapped turning on Jin. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Jin, Zuko turned himself in."

"What?!"

"He must've been the source," she said quietly. "He did it for me. He turned his own father in for me!"

"Katara-,"

"I went to see him," Katara interrupted. "I wanted to make things better. I wanted to tell him I forgive him and I'm sorry." she sucked the inside of her bottom lip. "He wouldn't speak to me. He just looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was trying to tell me." Jin saw her friend's eyes grow distant and moist. "He was... so blank. And... And he was cold. It was worse than him yelling at me. I would rather of him yell at me and call me names then him look at me like that ever again."

Jin bit the corner of her mouth and studied Katara's face then hugged her. "I really wish there was some magic button I could push to fix everything between the two of you," she said.

Katara chuckled lifelessly. "I wish there was too. But there isn't," she shook her head. "This is my mess. I have to clean it up."

Just then the phone rang in the kitchen. Katara looked up and thought for a moment whether she should answer or not. "It's probably Sokka," she decided after three rings.

She got up and went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello may I please speak to Sokka Long?"

"Sokka Long is not available at the moment can I take a message?"

"Oh that's okay can I speak to Katara Long instead?"

"Speaking."

"Miss. Long? This is Adam Lee from the Orange County City Jail; I am calling you about Zuko Shian."

Katara's breath hitched in her throat. "Yes?" her voice came out softer than she'd intended. She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"I believe he was involved in your parents' murder and his trial is this Friday at four o' clock. You and your brother need to be present because whether or not you decide to press charges against him determines his sentencing."

"Okay."

"Good. His trial will be held at the Orange County Courthouse."

"Okay thank you."

She hung up the phone and fell into a high chair at the granite island. Jin came and sat next to her.

"Trial Friday at four o' clock," Katara answered the unasked question. "To determine Zuko's sentencing."

Jin took an apple from the basket in the middle of the island and tossed it up into the air then caught it. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to-,"

"Someone has to," Jin interrupted taking a bit of her apple, "I'd prefer me to be there with you." She smiled at Katara's gloomy expression then made such a commercial face Katara laughed.

"Come on!" Katara said getting up. "We have to go to school in an hour I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." she started back towards the stairs then turned to Jin. "Though I know I'll never see it again."

Jin's mouth dropped open and she protested. "Not uh! There was that one time-,"

"Jin sweetie that was my birthday," Katara reminded her putting her arm around her friends' shoulders. Jin pushed her playfully on the stairs then ran passed her into her room laughing.

"Well if I'm going to keep it I want to pick something worth keeping!" She called down to her then ran into Katara's closet.

Katara stumbled into the room giggling and she pulled Jin away from her clothes. "No way Jin! _I_ am picking your outfit! Something that I won't miss!"

* * *

"I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention or go home! Girls will ride in the back of the bus and boys in the front! The ride to Salinas is five hours long! We will get there at approximately nine o' clock! I hope you all brought extra water and shade because it is going to be hot! Stay out of the sun! I repeat, stay out of the sun! When your race comes up and you do a shitty job I don't want you to come to me and say 'coach I was too tired' cuz I'm gonna say 'bullshit! I told you to stay out of the sun!' Stay out of the sun!

"With that said behave yourselves, good luck with all of your events and make our school proud to call you bearcats!"

A cheer went up through the crowd of athletes after the head track Coach Char finished his speech. "Now get up on that bus!"

**...**

It was four o' clock Thursday morning; the morning of Finals. Katara sat on the bus wrapped in her jacket and stared out the window. City lights whizzed by and up above she caught the far away glimmer of stars. The moon was waning away and she felt the sun was going to rise in a few hours. Her eyelids grew heavy and soon she was asleep.

**...**

Three hours out of Los Angeles they stopped in a small town called Paso Robles for a bathroom break. None of them were allowed to buy any food until the ride home... except for the throwers of course. But Coach Ukap made sure his distance runners stayed light. Five throwers had made it to finals, four relay teams, three sprinters, four jumpers, and two distance runners; Katara and a junior named Peter.

After fifteen minutes to stretch and use the bathroom at the Paso Robles High School, they boarded the bus again and drove the remaining two hours to Salinas.

**...**

"Girls 1600 meters ON THE TRACK!!" Katara stripped off her sweats and hurried over to the group of girls being given lanes.

"Katara Long! Lane four!"

_Sweet! Lane four's the best!_ She bounced into her lane and inhaled deeply. _You could do this Katara._ She exhaled. _You gotta kill this race._

"Hey."

Katara turned and recognized the blonde girl in lane five. It was the greyhound she'd beat in the meet last week. She smiled. "Hi. Good luck."

The girl nodded then bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Katara kicked her feet behind her then lifted each knee quickly and abruptly.

The man in the red coat stepped out in front of them and began his beginning race speech.

"Double check to make sure you have no bobby pins in your hair! No earrings, no necklaces, no bracelets, no rings, no jewelry!" He continued his speech and Katara zoned him out as she concentrated. She blocked out all sound so all she heard was her own heart beat, and her own steady breath.

In.

_Duh dum. Duh dum. Duh dum. _

Out.

_Duh dum. Duh dum. Duh dum.  
_

"RUNNERS READY!"

Every muscle in her body tensed waiting for the sound of the gun.

"ON YOUR MARKS!"

In.

_Duh dum. Duh dum. Duh dum. _

Out.

_Duh dum. Duh dum. Duh dum.  
_

She crouched slightly with her toe just behind the line.

"GET SET!"

Time stopped. Her breath held, her heart forgot to thump. Her eyes settled on the track before her. Now, that was all that existed. Her and the track. Not the man in the red coat, not the other runners, nothing. Just her Katara, and her track.

In.

_Duh dum. Duh dum. Duh dum.  
_

_BANG!!_

Out.

Her feet flew down the track and she stayed in her lane until she reached the cut in mark. The runners fell into place with her in fourth place.

.

_The number one is a winner_

_The number one is bold _

_The number one is remembered_

_._

_The number two is just the number one with another_

_The number two wishes it was number one_

_The number two is not a real winner_

_._

_The number three is as bad as number two_

_The number three no one remembers _

_The number three is too many numbers_

_._

_Number one_

_My number_

_My only number_

_My win_

_Any other number is a loser_

_I will NOT lose_

.

First lap complete. Katara came into third and she crept up on the girl in second.

_._

_Fifty percent skill_

_Ten percent luck_

_Five percent pleasure_

_Eighty percent will_

_._

_Sixty percent strength_

_Seventy percent pain_

_Ninety percent power_

_Fifty percent passion_

_._

_Sixty percent sweat_

_Forty percent tears_

_Eighty percent drive_

_One hundred percent heart_

.

She rounded onto the last straight away and pulled into second. Second lap complete. First place was just ahead. _Pick up the pace Katara._

.

_Once I start I finish period._

_When I want to win I win period._

_Drummed into my mind_

_Coursed through my veins_

_My heart pumps the beat _

_Of a natural winner_

_._

_Once I start I can't stop_

_Won't stop till I'm finished_

_If I'm challenged I kill cuz_

_My hear pumps the beat _

_Of a natural born winner_

_._

_There's no way they can stop me_

_I worked too long_

_Too hard_

_I cried, I sweat, I bled and_

_My heart keeps pumpin' that beat_

_Of a natural born winner_

_._

Last lap. All of her training, her speed, and stamina, her heart, her passion, her will, all pays off right now. She picked up the pace again so that she was sprinting.

.

_What does it take to be number one?_

_Will, luck, skill, pleasure. _

_What does it take to be number one?_

_Strength, drive, sweat, and tears._

_What does it take to be number one?_

_Passion, power, pain, pleasure._

_What does it take to be number one?_

_Heart, heart, heart, and heart. _

.

One hundred meters...

.

_Name me one winner_

_Who won without heart_

_Without heart there is nothing_

_In the heart of a winner_

_Lays what it takes to be _

_Number one_

_Number one_

_Wins with the heart of a champion_

_Number one wins, wins, wins_

_Even when number one loses_

_Number one still wins_

_With that heart Number One never loses_

.

Two hundred meters...

.

_Winners don't stop_

_Winners can't stop_

_Winners won't stop_

_Even when their muscles ache!_

_Even when they need a break!_

_Even when things r' getting rough!_

_Winners learn to remain tough!_

_She's sweating!_

_She's bleeding!_

_She's crying!_

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She let out a determine cry and flew the last one hundred meters.

.

_Look at her blood!_

_Look at her tears!_

_She won't stop!_

_She can't stop! _

_Winners don't stop!_

_Winners don't stop!_

_WINNERS DON'T STOP!_

_Winners push forward!_

_Winners don't look back!_

_Winners never quit!_

_They never quit!_

_They never quit!_

_WINNERS NEVER EVER EVER QUIT!_

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

.

**...**

Her head throbbing with a horrible headache lay on a pillow and she herself was wrapped in a blanket and her track jacket. It was getting dark and she watched the sun setting in the west. Every muscle in her body ached and she didn't want to move from her spot in the bus. Thank god these were charters!

"Hey Katara." Peter slid into the seat next to her then ducked when the bus driver looked up in her rear view mirror.

"Hi Peter, good job today," she said smiling up at him. She craned her neck so that she wouldn't have to move her head from the pillow.

"Me good job?" he said with a grin; he ducked again as the bus driver looked up. "You beat everyone in your heat by one hundred meters!" he said admiringly. "And you got first place in the girl's mile, and you set a new race record, _and_ you broke five minutes by twelve seconds! Do you know how much you beat your old P.R. by?!"

Katara laughed at the fan-boy look on his face. He grinned ear to ear, his red hair fell over his eyes slightly, and his grey eyes twinkled in the fluorescent bus lights.

"Thank you Peter," she replied ruffling his hair. "But it's really not that big a deal."

"HA!" he ducked again then got on his knees in front of Katara so that he was completely out of the bus drivers view. "Are you seriously being modest or are you just trying not to get a big head?"

Katara laughed again. "Both."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked with big inquiring eyes. "I've never seen you run like that!"

She sighed deeply and pulled the blanket up under her chin. "I don't know." She furrowed her brow and thought back to her race. What had she been thinking?

The moment before the gun... everything had disappeared. It had been just her and the track.

There was... "Nothing," she shook her head and looked at him again. "I wasn't thinking about anything."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Really?" his expression turned thoughtful. "Maybe I should try that."

"What were you thinking?"

Peter looked at her and grinned foolishly. "Well there was a really cute girl sitting in the bleachers and-,"

Katara laughed. "Okay I get it! Gosh Peter we should put cute girls in the audience more often if you're gonna run that well each time!"

Peter chuckled slightly then his face flushed slightly. "Katara, can I tell you something?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What's up?"

"My name's not Peter."

One of her eyebrows dropped, the other remained high. "Really? But everyone calls you that, even coach and all our teachers."

"Well yeah..." he shifted his weight uncomfortably under his folded legs. "But remember freshman year? They changed it cuz I looked like Peter Pan."

Katara thought back and vaguely remembered Peter as a skinny, short, flaming red haired freshman. "What is your name?" she asked curiously not remembering that much.

He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice as if telling a confidential secret. "It's Jake."

"Jake?"

"Shhhh!" he shushed raising one eyebrow and straining his neck in emphasis.

Katara giggled. "Why?"

"Because!" He lowered his voice again. "Because, it'd be weird, people calling me Jake after two and a half years of Peter."

Someone cleared their throat above them and they both looked up.

"Hey Coach!" Peter/Jake grinned again, ear to ear. "I was just checking in on Katara," he patted Katara's head without looking at her and ended up patting her face. She laughed and slapped his hand away then her smile faded when Coach Ukap looked at her sternly. "Haha!" Peter/Jake got up awkwardly stretching his long legs.

"See ya Katara, I've got a hot date with the front a the bus!" When he passed Coach he grinned widely and slapped his shoulder. "S'up Coach!" He made his way down the aisle then sat down next to a sprinter eating Subway. "Hey can I have some a that?"

Coach's face softened slightly at the boy's goofiness and Katara shook her head smiling. "That boy," coach said with the same fondness of a proud father. He turned to Katara and smiled. "Hey Champ! How're you feeling?"

Katara sighed and wrapped the blanket around her tightly. "Tired."

"Then go to sleep, I'll have the throwers carry you home when we get back."

Katara chuckled slightly and smiled then her eyelids grew heavy as Coach made his way down the aisle checking on all the other athletes.

Sleep now... Later... well, we'll worry about it then... mmm... sleepy...

* * *

**Yeah, so you're probably thinking, "Why wasn't she thinking of Zuko while she was running? It' would've been so much more dramatic." Well, **_**true**_**, but it would've been kinda... I dunno the word but there is one somewhere. Seriously, my life is just about as dramatic as hers, (I mean come on, my poor Fuffy was murdered after my last chapter! -cough- I hate you Ariel -cough cough-) but once I step onto the track and start my race... I forget it all. It really is just me and the track. So I tried to convey that into Katara's race. Review please and tell me if I was successful!**

**P.S. Oh yes! Thank you Nelly and Fort Minor, I was listening to "Number one", "Heart of a Champion", and "Remember the Name" when I was writing Katara's running poems. Anyway REVIEW!**


	13. Trial

**Well, here we are, the trial...**

**Oh yeah... I realized made a slight mistake in the last chapter about the blonde girl's mascot... but you guys didn't notice so I'll just not point it out specifically. ;)**

* * *

After school Katara and Jin took the bus to the courthouse down town...

**...**

Katara sighed. _I was really hoping that today wouldn't come._

_You knew you'd have to do this sooner or later. _

_I know, but I never thought it'd be Zuko as the defendant. _

_Well, life does that to you sometimes. Expect the unexpected and you'll never be surprised. _

_That's a lie._

_Then pretend it's the truth. _

The bus pulled up to the bus stop a block away from the courthouse and Jin and Katara got off.

Katara checked her watch. Three forty-five. "Come on let's go we've gotta be there in about five minutes."

**...**

"All rise for Judge Be Fong!" Everyone in the courtroom rose and a man dressed in a black judge robe entered from a small door near the podium. He walked up the steps to his place in the big black chair and sat down. Everyone in the room sat back down.

"Today we are to determine the sentencing of Zuko Shian for the murder of Hakoda and Karana Long. The defendant because he turned himself in and because he was a minor when the crime was committed, will face a more lax sentencing than usual."

The judge stacked his papers then looked at Zuko who slouched in his seat with his eyes cast on the table before him. "Zuko Shian, how do you plead?"

Zuko's expression remained blank and he kept his eyes glued to the table. "Guilty," he said in his low voice.

"Katara Long, have you and your brother agreed to press charges against the defendant?"

Katara looked up with her big blue eyes. She glanced over at Zuko's downcast eyes and noticed his ear twitch in her direction.

"Um..."

"Yes?" Be Fong asked looking over his glasses down at her.

Katara scratched her head. "Well, is there any way we can change it so that he doesn't have to be punished at all?"

"Why would you want to do that?" the judge asked truly shocked. "He killed your parents!"

Katara shook her head. "No he didn't." she looked at Zuko and met his eyes.

_Katara what are you doing?_ He asked.

_Trying to get you off the hook!_ She answered and he frowned.

"Your honor," she stood up and looked back at Judge Be Fong. "His father tricked him. Zuko didn't know what was going on until it happened and he only turned himself in because of a really bad misunderstanding."

The judge's brow furrowed and he turned back to Zuko. "Is this true Mr. Shian?"

Zuko sat up and looked up and opened his mouth but no words came out. He glanced back over at Katara.

"Your honor, look at his face," she walked over to Zuko's side of the courtroom and stood next to him. "Zuko, how did you get that scar?" she asked softly.

He stared up at her and she nodded confidently. _Just tell them Zuko. Please. _

Zuko's jaw clenched and unclenched, his eyes remained on Katara's. "My father," his voice was quiet then he repeated it again louder. "My father gave me this scar. After we returned from the drive by."

A gasp went up through out the courtroom and the jury murmured to one another every once in a while glancing down at Zuko and Katara staring at each other.

"Order! Order in the court!" Judge Be Fong pounded his knocker and silence fell. "Your own father scarred you?" he demanded. Katara heard something in his voice, a suppressed sort of rage, the kind a devout father would feel after hearing about a child abuse case.

"Yes your honor. I'd disappointed and dishonored him." Katara thought she heard his voice shake slightly and he tore his gaze away from hers. "I needed to be punished." Another murmur went up through the audience and Katara looked around.

She could feel rage radiating off of the judge though he composed himself quite well. "Your father is a monster, and I don't care what it takes but I will make sure he is punished for _all_ of his crimes," his eyes softened as he gazed down at Zuko. "No child deserves to grow up without a father to love him," he said softly.

Katara felt Zuko trembling next to her and she gripped his shoulder and squeezed gently. His jaw clenched and she could tell he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Yes your honor," he said with a slight shake in his voice.

"Your honor!" Katara said in a strong voice. "My brother and I have come to the decision to drop all charges against Zuko Shian!"

**...**

Zuko looked up at her in admiration. She was dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt, and her hair was pulled back neatly in a side bun. Her lips were boldly painted red and she looked so powerful, as if she could make Hitler or Stalin piss his pants.

The courtroom filled with voices and the judge pounded his knocker again. "Order!" When it was quiet he looked at Katara again. "Are you sure of your decision?" he asked.

"Yes," she said without a moment's hesitation.

"Very well," the judge stacked the papers before him and handed them to his bailiff. "Zuko Shian, all charges are dropped and as of this moment you are free to go." he hit his knocker once and applause went up through the audience. Katara returned to her side of the courtroom where Jin grinned up at her toothily. _Good job_. He saw her mouth.

Zuko caught Katara's eye and he smiled slightly. _Thanks._

She nodded in reply, but no smile jumped to her lips.

* * *

"Here's good."

The taxi pulled up in front of the house and Zuko stepped out.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing Zuko?" Zuko sighed and looked at Iroh.

"Yes, uncle," he said. "I'm not coming home until things are right between us again."

Iroh smiled proudly up at his nephew. "That's my boy." Zuko smiled back and closed the door then waved as they drove away. He turned towards the house and took a breath.

* * *

**Okay, so I came up with a few different versions of this part and I couldn't decide which one I wanted to use. Sooooooo... I'm leaving it up to you guys! Go to my profile, read the two versions then take the poll on which one you want to see in the story and also tell me in a PM what you think of each. I'll leave the poll up for at least one week so hurry up and vote! **


	14. Make Up

**The votes are in, the polls are closed ,and here it is! The version that won!**

* * *

She dropped her bag on the coach and pulled her hair out of the bun and shook her head so that the dark locks fell all around her shoulders and her face. Then she dropped tiredly into a chair and sighed. _Thank God that's over!_

Then came a knock on the door.

Katara groaned. _It was nice while it lasted._ She got up and looked out the peep hole. Her heart stopped for a second in her chest and her breath fell short. _Oh come on! I don't want drama right now!_

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._

"Katara?" he knocked again. "Katara I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

_Maybe not._ She opened the door.

* * *

His eyes widened at the sight of her. Her hair was loose from it's bun and her suit jacket was open and the sleeves clasps undone and rolled up. Her blue shirt was unbuttoned at the top showing a peek of cleavage and her lips were still very red, but her eyes were big with irritation.

"I tried talking to you already and you made it clear that you didn't want to talk to me so what the hell are you here?"

Zuko blinked and he stopped staring at her. "What?"

"Why are you here?" she demanded again. There was no trace of the former weakness he'd seen when she'd visited him in his holding cell; now she was strong again.

"Can I come in?" He walked passed her inside without waiting for her answer.

"Zuko!" She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. "What do you want?"

"To talk." he answered looking at her seriously.

"I told you already!" her voice shook slightly as she glared up at him. "You had a chance!"

"No I didn't because you were crying, and apologizing-,"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she interrupted angrily. "That's why you turned yourself in was so that I went there to apologize to you!"

"I turned myself in because I wanted you back!" he yelled back. "Didn't you read my letter? I never wanted an apology I just wanted you! _I_ was the one apologizing!"

"Well it was a stupid thing to do!"

"It's what you wanted!"

"I never wanted that!"

"Then what did you want?"

"I don't know what I wanted!"

"Then how was I supposed to know?!"

"You weren't!"

"Then what the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Nothing!"

"Katara!" Zuko threw his hands up then turned around in a circle frustrated. "Why do you always do this?! You never listen to reason, you never accept the fact that you're wrong and you always put me through all this shit and get me to do or say things I'd never would've thought of doing in my life! What is wrong with you?!"

"Me?!" Katara screamed. She picked up a shoe which was the closest object to her and threw it at him. He caught it in mid air and she screamed and threw shoe after shoe at him.

"What about you huh?! You think these past eleven months have been easy for me?!" She started throwing two shoes at him at a time and he ran around the kitchen and through the living room ducking and dodging. "You know how much I cried?! Do you know how much I regretted everything?! Do you know how many times I wished over and over again that I could go back and fix it all?!"

When she ran out of shoes she picked up everything throwable and she threw it at him.

"Katara! Katara you're breaking everything!" A vase got hit by the remote that nearly hit his head and it shattered in pieces.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up shut up shut up!" Tears appeared in her eyes and she continued throwing everything she could pick up at him. "This is all your fault! You made me feel like this! Every time I see you I have so many emotions and I change so much _I_ don't even recognized myself!"

"Katara stop!" He picked up a pillow and hit away everything she threw at him then ran up the stairs. She ran after him still throwing whatever she got her hands on at him. "Katara!"

When she reached the top of the steps he was no where to be seen. "Zuko!!" she screamed. She went into her room and he jumped from behind the door then came behind her and caught her around the waist.

Katara screamed in surprise and struggled in his grasp. "Let go of me! Let go of me!" She elbowed him hard in the solar plexes. He dropped her and she turned around and slapped him. "Idiot! How dare you touch- AAA!" she screamed again as he took her face and pressed his lips hard against hers. She shrieked into his mouth and brought her hand up to slap him again but he caught her wrists and pushed her hard against the wall. He held her immobile so she bit his tongue as hard as she could.

"AAAA!" Zuko jumped away and Katara quickly grabbed his shoulders and threw him over her hip then dropped him hard on the floor and sat on him holding his wrists down.

"That's what you'd do every time we argued!" she yelled in his face.

"That's cuz it always shut you up," Zuko mumbled still dazed from the fall.

"What?!" she yelled. He suddenly rolled over and he was on top of her. Katara screamed again then kneed him in the back and slid out from under him. "You stupid jerk!" she screamed down at him. "Is that all you ever wanted from me?!"

"What?!" Zuko's turn to get mad. He stood up and glowered down at her making her shrink back slightly. "You think I'm that kind of guy?!" she backed into the wall and stared up at him, she could feel him growing increasingly angry with her. "If that's all I wanted from you do you think I would've gone through all this trouble trying to get you back?!"

"You make it sound like it's all you've ever wanted!" Katara yelled back in his face shoving him away from her. "I don't even know how we lasted as long as we did! We fought every day!"

"But we always made up and it made us stronger!"

"It also made it worse when we broke up!"

"Neither of us wanted to break up!"

"I did!"

"You didn't know what you wanted, you admitted it yourself! That's why I went to jail!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Why?!" Zuko yelled pushing her hard against the wall again. He pressed his body against her and brought his face close to hers. "Because you know I'm right?" He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back but then pulled away quickly.

"No," she said. She pushed him away again. "We can't get back together again it'd just be one big heartache."

"Katara it would be one big heartache if we stayed apart!" he caught her wrists again then turned her chin to look at him. "I know I'm not the only one that's suffered these passed eleven months," he said gently.

Katara's hard expression didn't change. "No."

Zuko dropped her wrists frustratedly. "No what?!"

"We're wrong for each other Zuko," she folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him again blinking fast to hold her tears away.

"How can you say that?!" Zuko yelled throwing up his hands. "How the hell can you say that when you know it's not true?!"

"It is true!" Katara yelled back. "All we've done ever since we met is fight and hurt each other!"

"Why are you so scared?" Zuko demanded suddenly. "Why are you so scared to try again?"

"I'm not scared!" her tears started to fall and she wiped them away impatiently. "I'm not scared!" she repeated as if somehow saying it again would make it true. "I'm not scared of anything." she turned away from him and left the room into the hallway.

Zuko followed her. "Yes you are." Realization dawned on him. "You think I'm gonna hurt you again." He saw her shoulders shake and heard her sniff.

"No I'm not," she croaked, and even as she said it she knew it was a lie. Zuko moved and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She didn't reject him.

"Katara I love you," he said into her ear. "I will _never_ hurt you again."

She turned around in his arms and looked at him tearfully. He wiped her tears gently away with his thumbs and she held his wrists.

"How do you know?" she demanded suddenly. "Zuko I almost died from the pain last time I won't be able to live through it again how do I know and how do you know?"

Zuko looked at her and didn't answer but his hand moved to her pocket. He reached inside and pulled something out then held his closed fist in front of her. He took her left hand gently then opened his fist. There was the promise ring he'd given her eleven months ago and he slipped it onto her ring finger now.

"How'd you know I carried that?" she asked in a whisper staring at the ring on her finger.

Zuko smiled. "I've watched you." Katara smiled back and looked at him again.

"That's creepy," she said as his face moved closer to hers.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice barely audible.

"Don't be," and their lips met finally as if to seal the deal; they were together again, and this time, forever.

* * *

**And Version #1 is the winner! -silent screams- hahaha! You'll probably check the voting and be like, hey, it's a draw! Actually, not. One of the voters accidentally voted for the second one when they meant the first. Well, I'll put Version #2 up at the end of the story in case you didn't get to vote or read it. Thank you for all your votes people! **


	15. Angel

**Thanks for all the votes on that last chapter! Here's the next one!**

* * *

The night sky was growing old and stars blew out their shine one by one until there was only left the dimming dog star lingering faithfully up in the sky waiting for the sun to peek up over the horizon. Crickets put away their chirps then crawled away to bed as birds awoke from their perches and cleared their voices preparing for another full day of singing.

Keys jingled in the hallways of apartment buildings as working men and women quietly snuck through the hallways down into the lobby and out into the wakening streets. Taxi drivers put on their hats and started their yellow cabs, scouring the city for anyone in need of a ride. Stray dogs and cats woke up and wandered through the alleyways and dumpsters looking for the day's meal, some loyal mutts brought a crust or an empty soda can back to their hobo masters rising from sleep in their cardboard shanties.

As one would glance around through the streets, they might notice a missing asset to the picture. Teenagers will not be out until at least ten o' clock. Until then, the usual teenage attractions; the mall, the park, and the movies, are deserted.

* * *

As the warm morning sun cast it's rays through the window onto the bed, Katara's eyes fluttered open and she blinked sleepily as she rose from her dreamless sleep. First thing she knew, she was warm. And very comfortable. And someone was breathing on the back of her neck. Her ears twitched suddenly as she realized buff arms were wrapped around her middle, and her back was pressed to a hard torso... Zuko!

Then yesterdays events returned to her, the trial, the fight, the kiss, the- oh! The kiss. She and Zuko were together again. She felt something on the ring finger of her left hand and recognized her promise ring. She could wear it again. Her lips curved upwards into a smile. Her promise ring, she could actually wear it again! She and Zuko were back together! All the tears, all the regrets, all the dark looks and the stupid drama! It was over!

A wave of happiness washed over her and she suddenly felt as if her heart would burst from her chest so it could start dancing. The last time her heart had felt this way... their first kiss that night on the beach.

She heaved a sigh and felt Zuko's hold around her tighten. She grabbed one if his arms and hugged it to her chest.

"You awake?" she asked without turning to look at him.

Zuko lifted his head then rested his chin in her neck between her shoulder and cheek. "For about an hour," she caught the smile in his voice. "You like to sleep don't you?"

Katara turned her head to see him smiling down at her, his warm eyes sending tremors of pleasure throughout her entire being. "I'm nocturnal," she said lifting her head to kiss his cheek. "And you're weird."

"What?" Zuko asked lifting himself up on his arm to lean over her from behind. "It's nine o' clock!"

"Yeah, and normal teenagers sleep until at least noon!" Katara pulled the pillow out from under her head and hit him in the face with it.

"Hey! Ow!" He slid up on top of her and put his face in her neck making her giggle and struggle beneath him. "Zuko! Oh my gosh Zuko that tickles!"

"That's the point," he said with her ear between his teeth. Katara giggled more but he held her down so she moved her fingers up to his stomach and started tickling him. "AAA!" he jerked up and she laughed at him then he caught her and he rolled her around with him on the bed tickling her neck with his breath and his lips.

"Zuko!"

She pinched him and he flinched slightly so she pinched him again harder. "Ow!"

He stopped tickling her and pulled away then looked down at her. "Do you always have to resort to physical abuse to get my attention?"

Katara smiled cutely then pecked his lips. "Well, it works."

"Yeah? You know what else works?" He put one leg on either side of her and one hand on either side of her head then leaned down and caught her smiling lips with his. A giggle bubbled up in Katara's throat as she kissed him back. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers and his warm eyes delved into her cool ones. Katara felt a blush appear in her cheeks.

Zuko grinned. "Is Princess blushing?"

Katara laughed then kissed the corner of his mouth. "No."

He chuckled. "What no telling me to stop calling you Princess?"

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Well, I guess it's okay now."

"Maybe it's always been okay," Zuko suggested. "You were just too stubborn to admit it."

Katara giggled again. "Maybe."

"Now you're agreeing with me?" Zuko said with mock incredulity. "What happen to my Katara always picking arguments?"

Katara yawned and closed her eyes. "She's still supposed to be sleeping." She sighed and opened her eyes again. "What happened last night?"

Zuko shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she propped herself up on her elbows. "We didn't go... all the way; right?"

Zuko kissed her forehead. "My pants are still on and you're not naked." he grinned. "And I think I'd remember if we went all the way."

Katara dropped back down on her pillow. "We still went pretty far and no, actually I don't think you would remember."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, since guys usually fall asleep right after-,"

"Well you wanna do it right now and see if I forget or fall asleep?" he asked dropping his waist onto hers and smiling seductively. He started kissing her jaw and she laughed then pushed him away.

"No Zuko, we can't!" she said.

"Why?" Zuko asked curiously. "We're old enough, we're in love, I don't really see why not."

Katara propped herself up again and smiled at him. "Actually, we have a few reasons why not. First, it's nine in the morning and I'm sleepy. Also, no offense, but, I'm not really in the mood." Zuko's mouth dropped open to protest but she raised her hand. "Let me finish. Second, when I was little, I decided I wanted to wait till I got married. And third, my brother would kill you- no, not kill you, he would _castrate_ you if he ever found out."

Zuko made a pouty face then his arms buckled and he fell on top of her. Katara laughed and he put his face in her neck and started to tickle her again. "Zuko! Stop!"

"You're brother doesn't have to find out," he wined twirling his fingers through her hair. "Pleeeeeease Katara!"

She pushed him away and looked at him seriously. "No," she said firmly.

Zuko stared at her then he rolled off of her and laid next her. "Okay fine," he said looking up at the ceiling. "For a few reasons. First, I'd like to keep my manhood. Second, because I love you, I will respect your decision to wait for marriage. And third, because _you_ will probably fall asleep and forget afterwards."

Katara's mouth dropped open. "That is not true! I would not forget!"

Zuko held out his palm. "Nope, Katara, don't start," he said slapping her hands away and avoiding looking at her. "I'm trying to resist temptation and you are not helping me. Thank you."

He pulled the covers up under his chin and closed his eyes.

"Zuko!" Katara sat up and slapped his shoulder. He ignored her so she sat on her knees and shook him. "Zukooooo!" she complained. "Zuko come on!" When he still didn't move she sat back down and folded her arms. "Fine. I'm just gonna go take a shower now. Maybe when I come out you'll stop acting like a baby."

When she got off the bed Zuko turned and looked at her retreating back. "Oh that's great!" she turned around and faced him with her arms folded. "_Tell_ me you're about to take a shower so I can picture you nude and dripping wet head to toe and- AAAH!" he screamed threw a pillow at her and she ducked so it hit the door behind her. "Know what Katara? Go away! Take your shower and leave me here! I think I'm about to go hard over here, but you don't care! Cuz it's morning and you're not in the mood! I don't care!" he turned over on his shoulder and Katara dropped her arms and shook her head and laughed.

They were back together... finally, finally!

* * *

_My life sucks._

He sat at the end of the dock and stared out over the lake. The sun was climbing in the east casting the shadows of the trees over him and he stuck pulled his hood up over his head.

_Maybe it's cuz you're a jerk about 99.99 percent of the time. _

He pushed his tangled brown hair out of his face. _I don't try to be. I really don't._

_Right, it just comes to you._ He leaned backwards on his hands. _I don't know what to do anymore._

_Jesse gets along fine._

_Well Jesse's perfect! He's always been!_

_No he's not, he's just a nice person. You're a jerk. _

Then he heard someone's light footsteps coming behind him on the dock and he turned around quickly.

"Whoa!" she jumped back with her hands up and smiled. "You looked sad, I wanted to see what was wrong."

He shaded the sun from his eyes as he gazed up at her. She was wearing running shorts and a long black sports bra. Her long black hair was tied up in a pony tail and he could tell she'd been running for a few minutes.

"Who are you?" he asked. _What kind of girl just comes up to random strangers who look sad and ask what's wrong?_

She held out her hand. "I'm Jin."

_Jin?_ He thought a moment. _Katara's friend. _

_That kind of person. She probably wants to rub it in your face that Katara and Zuko are about to get back together._

"I wanna be alone." he ignored her hand and turned back out towards the lake. After a while he heard Jin's footsteps moving. _Thank God._

Then she sat down right next to him._ What the-?!_

"No you don't." she said flashing him a bright smile.

"How do you know what I want?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't, I just know you don't want to be alone," she said.

_This chick is weird_.

_Hey but she's cute._

_Shut up!_ "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Something about the way you sit."

"You can tell what a person is feeling by the way they sit?"

"No, I can tell whether a person wants company or not by the way they sit. And you looked lonely." he looked at her. She _was_ very pretty, with big hazel brown eyes, full red lips, a heart shaped face, and tanned skin; strange, why would she want to talk to _him_?

_You looked lonely._

"Are you real?" he asked suddenly. Or was God taking pity on him and sending him an angel for comfort?

Jin laughed. It was a lovely laugh and he noticed how her eyes became slits when her smile reached that high. He hoped she was real.

"Yes, I am," she took his hand in her little one and squeezed it. "See?"

He squeezed hers back to reassure himself. "Why are you here then?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

She raised her eyebrows then looked out towards the lake and back at him. "For one thing, you're still holding my hand,"

He looked down and her hand clasped in his and he let go quickly. "Sorry."

She laughed and took his hand again. "I never said you had to let go."

The corners of his mouth couldn't help but rise slightly. _This girl sure is charming_.

"Another thing," she continued, "I don't know you. And you don't know me. So I can't judge you, and you have a clean start in making a new friend."

He looked at her skeptically. "Why should I trust you?"

She smiled. "Why shouldn't you? Haven't you ever just taken a chance?"

He shrugged. "Too many times."

"You must have an exciting life."

"No," he looked down into the water. "It's a messed up life."

Jin studied his face. "That depends on how you look at it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your outlook on life. It depends on what that's like. I'm sure there's something in your life that isn't totally messed up."

"Easy for you to say you're not me."

"Then tell me," she turned his head to face her. "It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes." she said gently.

Jet looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you're real?"

She laughed musically. "Yes I'm real."

"So you squeezed my hand, how do I know I didn't just imagine that?"

She took his face in her hand. "Imagine this," and she brought her lips to his both surprising and pleasing him. _I don't care what she says, this girl was send from heaven. _At the touch of their lips, he knew he would never let her go.

* * *

"Oh snap."

"What?"

"Um... my Algebra 2 homework is due Monday."

"How much did you get done?"

"Well, some of it."

"None of it!?"

"Yeah..."

"Katara!"

"Zuko! Just help me please?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You live."

"Fair enough. Get your stuff."

"Thanks babe!"

"Hey I'm just trying not to die here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kiss.

**Fin**

* * *

**Sorry to have to end it so soon, I was planning on going much longer but some things have come up and it would be much too hard for me to continue. **

**So to sum this puppy up! I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me from the very beginning, everybody who read and reviewed, and everybody who read but didn't review; you still read ;). I'm so happy you all got to read my story and I hope you put my on your alerts so that you get my latest! **

**Thank you everyone! I'll be back as soon as I can! Don't forget VioletCrystals! **


	16. Alternatives

**ALTERNATES**

* * *

**Here's an alternate to what happened in the jail cell when Katara went to visit.**

* * *

Zuko remained silent. She put her hand on his cheek and brought her face up to his. She tried to read his eyes the way he was reading hers but his emotions were well masked behind his blank expression. "Zuko..." her voice trailed off and she brought her lips to his. He didn't kiss her back and she pulled away when she realized he wouldn't respond. She looked up at his blank face and searched his eyes. Tears poured out of hers and she turned away. "I'm sorry."

She hurried to the door but then his voice stopped her. "Katara." She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Why are you so stupid?" he demanded suddenly. "Come here." Katara started crying openly but she didn't move from her spot. "Come. Here." he repeated darkly. She covered her tear-stricken face and walked towards him slowly.

"Did you really think, that by coming down here, giving me some lame ass explanation, and a sad little apology, everything would be better?" His face had changed and he was scowling down at her now. "Did you really think that your tears, and your trembling, would make my knees buckle and welcome you with open arms?"

"Zuko please-," Katara sobbed but Zuko stopped her.

"Come closer!" he commanded. Katara stepped towards him until she was in front of the bars facing him again. "Look at me." She kept her face in her hands and cried even harder. "Look at me!" He reached through the bars and took her wrists, prying her hands away from her face then he took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Zuko-," she started but then suddenly her lips were covered with his. His arms reached through the bars and wrapped around her waist and shock ran through her body._ What the-?!_ But then she sank into his embrace and fire exploded between them and engulfed them in a fierce passion that had remained dormant for a year but had built up day by day.

* * *

**So how was that? **

* * *

**Version #2: Bit of Humor Mostly Sexy**

She dropped her bag on the coach and pulled her hair out of the bun and shook her head so that the dark locks fell all around her shoulders and her face. Then she dropped tiredly into a chair and sighed. _Thank God that's over!_

Then came a knock on the door.

Katara groaned. _It was nice while it lasted._ She got up and looked out the peep hole. Her heart stopped for a second in her chest and her breath fell short. _Oh come on! I don't want drama right now!_

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._

"Katara?" he knocked again. "Katara I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

_Maybe not._ She opened the door.

* * *

His eyes widened at the sight of her. Her hair was loose from it's bun and her suit jacket was open and the sleeves clasps undone and rolled up. Her blue shirt was unbuttoned at the top showing a peek of cleavage and her lips were still very red, but her eyes were big with irritation.

"I tried talking to you already and you made it clear that you didn't want to talk to me so what the hell are you here?"

Zuko blinked and he stopped staring at her. "What?"

"Why are you here?" she demanded again. There was no trace of the former weakness he'd seen when she'd visited him in his holding cell; now she was strong again.

"We need to talk."

"I already told you-,"

"Well maybe your stubbornness is rubbing off on me because I'm not leaving until you agree to talk to me."

"Oh really?"

He put his foot in the doorway to keep her from closing it. "Really."

She opened the door all the way but when he stepped up to come inside she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. "OOOOOOOOOW! What was that for?!"

"For making me cry you jerk!" She pushed him over the railing backwards off of the porch into the rose bushes then went back inside and slammed the door as he shouted and cursed in pain.

* * *

When he finally got out of the roses and pulled all the thorns out of his skin Zuko backed away looking at the house. _That girl's so damned stubborn!_

_That's why you love her stupid._

_Shut up._

_Hold on... _He remembered something Katara had shown him once when they'd accidentally been out too long and Sokka hadn't known...

* * *

Katara dropped back down on the big cushioned arm chair and sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't've done that, _she thought guiltily.

_Hey he started it! You _did_ try to talk to him._ She ran her fingers through her hair and thought how childish that sounded but decided she was too tired to argue. _Whatever..._ She closed her eyes...

BANG!!

Katara jumped and fell out of the chair. "What the-??" She got up and ran upstairs and heard a groan come from her room. She opened the door and gasped.

"Zuko!" His face was cut and scratched from the thorns in the rose bushes and his suit was covered in dirt.

He stood up and took off his jacket slowly then looked up at her. "My jacket is torn. And my suit is dirty." he tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Katara, you are going to talk to me," he didn't demand it, or ask it; he _said_ it.

Katara put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I tried to fix things already, but you-,"

"Are you just going to keep blaming me for everything?" Zuko interrupted. "This whole thing isn't my fault!"

"Well a large portion of it is!" Katara yelled.

"Stop that!" he yelled coming towards her. "Just stop! You know neither of us wanted to break up it was a big misunderstanding and _you_ overreacted!"

Katara's mouth dropped angrily. "_I_ overreacted?! How dare you! How am I supposed to act after finding out my boyfriend was a part of my parent's murder?!"

"I tried explaining to you about a hundred times-!"

"I didn't want an explanation!"

"Well what did you want?!"

"I didn't know what I wanted then! I didn't know anything!"

"Then what was I supposed to do?!"

"Nothing!"

"I did nothing for eleven months and now look at us!"

"Well then do something right now!"

"Fine!" He grabbed her face and kissed her viciously. She squealed in surprise then slapped his cheek and he pulled away. "OW!"

"I didn't mean that!" She yelled. But then she rushed at him and put her hands on his shoulders then hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers gripped his hair and she pressed her mouth hard against his and their lips moved together hungrily.

Then he wrapped his arms around her and slammed her hard into the wall. Katara gasped and pulled out of their kiss and stared at him. He smirked. "That was for pushing me in the rose bushes."

He kissed her again and this time Katara bit his tongue hard making him draw back in pain. "OOOOLLLWW!" He yelled with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Katara's turn to smirk. "Oops," she said batting her eyelashes sweetly. Zuko glared at her. _So you wanna play like that now?_ Katara's eyes narrowed. _Oh yeah baby, just like that._

He slammed her into the wall again, this time harder and she grunted then fell away from him. "That all you can do?" she said slightly short of breath. She glared at him as if she were challenging him.

Zuko gave her a look as if accepting her challenge. His hands dropped from her waist suddenly and Katara gasped and gripped his shoulders hard. He smirked at the surprise on her face then he squeezed. She gasped again and gripped his shoulders harder as her breath fell short. _Too much?_ he asked her wide eyed expression. She stared at him still breathing hard then suddenly she drew her fist back and-

"AAAAAAAAH!" He let go of her and grabbed his area.

She smiled cutely. "I'm sorry babe did I hurt you?" she asked standing with one leg behind the other and her hand behind her back while the other twirled a lock of her hair.

Zuko looked at her then straightened up and forced a smile. "Of course not."

Katara raised an eyebrow and her expression became smug. "Good." Next thing he knew she'd busted open all the buttons on his shirt and was clinging to him, digging her fingers into his back and kissing and biting his neck so hard she left red marks.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her then squeezing her tightly until she gasped for breath. "Zuko!"

"I'm sorry hon am I hurting you?"

Katara wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Of course not," she said in a light voice. "You'd never hurt me Zuko. And I you." Then she pulled his shirt away from his shoulder and bit him as hard as she could.

"OOOOWWW!"

Zuko dropped her deliberately and she fell to the floor on her back and grunted. "I'm sorry was my kiss to hard for you?" Without waiting for him to answer she kicked his legs out from under him but he fell right on top of her forcing all the air out of my lungs.

"Sweetheart how many times have I told you not to kick yourself in the face?" Zuko asked putting one hand by either side of her head and smirking down at her.

Katara opened her eyes which had automatically closed when he'd fallen on her. "Baby how many times have I told you it's dangerous to wear your shirt open?"

Just as his face changed to a questioning expression, she grabbed his shoulders underneath his shirt and thrust her hips up then rolled onto her side ending up on top of him.

"What does that do for you?" Zuko asked frowning. Then he slid up so that he was sitting up and she was sitting on him with one leg on either side of him. He reached over her and grabbed her jacket at the base then pulled it up and off of her and he threw it away.

"What does taking my jacket-," she gasped when he reached his hands up her shirt and pulled her flush against his body. He wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand reached up under her hair to her neck. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed as if they'd been craving the others lips forever.

Then Zuko rolled over on top of her and their bodies molded together moving in unison.

They pulled away for a brief moment both gasping for breath and Zuko kissed the corner of her mouth lightly moving his lips quickly down to her neck sending a burning sensation all throughout her body.

"Zuko..." she breathed. He unbuttoned her shirt as his lips moved lower then she grabbed his face and forced him to face her. She grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard.

"EEEEEERRRRGGG!!"

She pushed him off of her then scrambled up and he stood before her. "What was that for?!"

"Trying to seduce me!"

"What?!"

"You always do that! Any time we argue you would start making out with me as if it could make everything all better!"

"Oh give me a break!"

"So you want a break now?!" She glanced around the room then picked up her brush and threw it at him. Zuko caught it and she screamed then picked up her straightener and threw it at him. He ducked out of the way then he ran at her suddenly and caught her around the waist lifting her up over his shoulder.

She kicked and screamed at him and he ran through the doorway into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"What do you suppose is going on in there?"

"I don't know, that girl was supposed to be alone for a week but I don't see how she could be making all that racket alone."

"But there was that boy remember? I think he was her ex."

"He must've snuck in through her window..." the woman gasped and clutched her husband's elbow. "Oh sweetie what if he's hurting her?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I don't think-," there was suddenly a series of thumps and short screams and yells then there was a loud THUMP and all was quiet.

The woman's eyes widened as she stared at the house. "Oh honey do something I know that boy must've hurt her!"

"Alright, alright I'll go!" Then man with the woman holding his arm made his way up to the porch and he knocked on the door. For a tense moment they didn't hear anything then they heard a set of footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and their eyes widened as a tall boy with long black hair and no shirt on answered the door.

"Oh my God you raped and killed her!" The woman gasped covering her mouth.

"What?" The boy's brow wrinkled and the man calmed his wife down.

"Now, now dear I know there must be a plausible explanation," he turned to the dark hair boy. "We heard some very loud noises coming from this house and we were just wondering if everything was okay?"

The boy nodded then he looked behind him and Katara poked her head out from behind him.

She grinned. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Saul! How's your garden coming along?"

The woman looked at her in confusion then she looked from her to the boy and back to her. "It's coming along great but, Katara what was going on in here?" She tried to look inside but Zuko moved in front of her and she backed quickly behind her husband again.

Katara laughed. "Oh you mean all the crashing, and the yelling and the screaming and the cursing?"

Mrs. Saul looked at her expectantly. "Well, yeah?"

Katara and the boy looked at each other and she giggled. "We were redecorating," she said looking back at Mrs. Saul. "And we had a little argument about whether a picture was straight or not."

Mr. Saul looked at his wife. "I told you there was an explanation." he turned back to Katara and Zuko. "sorry to have interrupted your, um, redecorating. Mt wife was just a little concerned-,"

"Oh that's okay I'd be worried too if this guy snuck into my neighbor's house!" Katara said squeezing the boy's shoulder.

Mrs. Saul looked at them both with a strange expression. "You sure everything's alright?"

They both nodded. "Yeah, everything's perfect thanks for your concern bye!" They closed the door quickly and the couple stood there for a second then made their way back down from the porch.

"Redecorating?" Mrs. Saul repeated confusedly.

"Honey, remember when we were teenagers what redecorating meant?"

Then woman froze. "Ooooooooh."

Zuko and Katara were both leaning over with their ears pressing against the door.

"Redecorating?" Zuko asked straightening up when they heard the Sauls leaving.

"Oh would you rather I said 'oh nothing bad Mrs. Saul just partially raping each other!'" Katara straightened up and crossed her arms glaring up at him.

"No we weren't!"

"You squeezed my crotch!"

"And you bit me more than if I'd been attacked by a rabid raccoon!"

"Zuko what's the point we will argue every day for the rest of our lives if we get back together," Katara said throwing up her hands.

"Yeah..." Zuko said stepping towards her. "But we both know how miserable we'll be if we don't get back together." He reached into her pocket and pulled out her promise ring. "And..." he pulled her close to him and took her ring finger slipping the promise ring onto it. "The more we fight, the more we make up right?" he said smiling seductively.

Katara smiled then touched his cheek. "Zuko, are you sure we'll work? I just-" her smile fell and she looked down.

Zuko understood and he took her chin to make her look at him. "I could never hurt you again Katara," he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

Katara smiled. "Never hurt me again?" she said softly. "No more smashing me against the wall, no more dropping me, no more tripping and rolling down the stairs with me?"

Zuko chuckled. "I might do that again."

Katara laughed and took his face in her hand. "I love you too."

"I know."

They finally kissed, no biting, no grabbing, not screaming, no shrieking, and no yelling. It was a sweet, pure, and final. They were together again, this time, forever.

* * *

**So how was that?**

* * *


End file.
